


Moments In Time

by Gellsbells



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, OTP Questions, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: This is a collection of short drabbles and one shots written based on prompts received from readers. They are all examining different moments in Betty and Jughead's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader, this is really a bit of experiment, for each question I wrote whatever came to mind with minimal editing. I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.

**Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?**

Her showers were her sanctuary, when it was too much when she could feel herself starting to lose control, the world starting to spin, she would shower. The sensation of the water hitting her naked skin allows her to escape, all she can feel is the water, all she can hear is the water. She breathes in and out slowly. The tension drains from her body and she can feel herself coming back to herself. She hears a knock on the bathroom door and he pokes his head in. He asks her if she is okay, feeling better and she nods, he makes a move to leave when she asks him to stay to join her in her private sanctuary, now safe enough for two.  

****Who is incredible in bed and completely knocks the other off their feet the first time they have sex?** **

They lay there on her pink duvet struggling to catch their breath. Their hands clasped in the middle of the bed. They had done it. The big ‘it’. She couldn’t have imagined it with anyone else, she didn’t want anyone else. He was attentive, loving, yet unbelievably raw in that moment, whispering affirmations in her ear. The way he had moved had taken her breath away, the way he had touched her, her skin still feeling like it was tingling all over. He seemed to instinctively know where she needed to be touched and how.

He knew that she would have read up on things before they had done it. She was a Grade A student, dedicated 100 percent to everything that she did and this would have been no different. Her hands had moved meticulously over his body, touching all the right places, the way she had twisted her hips once he was inside had almost made him lose it then and there. Remembering the things she whispered to him made blush and all his blood rush south all over again.

They looked at each other, each thinking the same thing, time for round two

 

****Who plays video games and who snuggles up next to them as they play?** **

The first time he introduced her to video games he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. She found a release in it that she had not yet found elsewhere. He was a little scared the way she took to it, his usually sweet as pie girlfriend barking orders down the mic, as he snuggles into her side. Laughing maniacally as she snipes from her vantage point, setting the controller down as, Red Team wins flashes up on the screen. He looks up at her in awe as she flashes him that brilliant smile, delivers a quick peck to his lips, tightens her ponytail and prepares for her next match.

****Who is horny ALL OF THE TIME?** **

The first time they have sex seems to set something off in her. She craves his touch more and more. Not just the gentle caresses and comforting hugs but the more intimate and aggressive touches she knows he can deliver. She craves the feeling of his tongue along her skin, touching the most sensitive of places. She pulls him into broom closets, under the bleachers, the bathroom at Pop’s, her bedroom. Wherever she can get him alone. She’s giving him that look now as they sit across from each other at Pop’s, and he feels her foot move up his calf, almost spluttering his coffee all over Kevin. He quickly makes his excuses and heads out the exit. She soon makes her own excuses and follows. Kevin and Ronnie give each other a knowing look. She finds him waiting in the truck he borrowed from Fred for the night. She swings open the door and thinks to herself that they haven’t done it in a car before.

****Who is sleepy and cuddly ALL OF THE TIME?** **

She hadn’t expected him to be ‘cuddly’. When you think of Jughead Jones the phrase cuddly does not exactly spring to mind. Even when they are in a group he is in contact with her in some way, a leg touching hers, leaning slightly into her, an arm around her shoulder. She leans into the touch just as eager to feel him as he is to feel her. Their friends will laugh and tease them for it, joking that they need to get a room, Betty pokes out her tongue in response and Jughead only pulls her closer.

 

****Who knocks on the other’s door crying at 4am?** **

The sharp sudden knock on the door echoed through the house jolting her awake. Bleary eyed she looked at her phone, 4am, confused she slipped on her slippers and made her way downstairs, running into her mum in the hallway who already had the baseball bat at the ready. They reached the front door and Betty looked through the peep-hole to see her boyfriend standing there, head downcast. Usually for their late night visits he would use the ladder by the side of her house, never so bold as to ring the doorbell and face Mama Cooper. She opened the door immediately and he faced her, his face crumpling immediately, the sobs racking his body, as he collapsed into her, she held him tightly as he continued used to cry. Alice not knowing quite what to do offered to make some tea before placing a sympathetic hand on the boy’s shoulder as her daughter continued to whisper to him that it was all going to be okay. That was the night his dad left.

****Who would have 10 pets if they could and who is adorably shy around animals?** **

Jughead had never been allowed a pet when he was younger, there was enough chaos in his life without a pet to look after and it would have made the whole homeless thing more of a challenge. But he wanted his little girl to have a pet, to have a companion to grow up with, a friend for life. Betty was not as keen on the idea, she had never been an ‘animal person’ and was nervous around them. She had relented under the pressure of Jughead and his co-conspirator their 5 year old daughter and found herself with them at the local shelter looking around at the numerous animals looking for a home. Jughead and Emily hurried around to each one, excitedly petting and talking to each one. She heard her daughter excitedly ask if they could have more than one, she shot him a look from across the room and he advised her that they would only be getting one, before whispering for her ears only, today.

****Who takes like 10 minutes of persuading to get out of bed each morning?** **

When he was living at the drive in, or under the school stairs he didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in. Now she has to drag him out of the large bed in their room. She starts lightly peppering kisses along an exposed shoulder, the warm blanket having moved down his body during his slumber. The sensation gently rousing him from his sleeping state. She brushes his hair from his forehead, smiling brightly at him while he grimaces at the bright sun coming in from the open blinds. She tells him gently that it is time to get up and she will pull his arm gently to get him to move. He groans and moves to cover his face with the blanket as she tries to steal it from him, huffing as he grasps it tightly. Hands on her hips she smiles to herself as he peeks out from his warm cocoon, and makes her way to the bathroom. She disappears behind the wall. Soon after her hand holding her silk robe emerges, dropping the item to the floor. She has his full attention now, he hears the shower start running and is quickly out of bed almost tripping in the process. So far this is his favourite of her strategies to get him out of bed,

****Who collects rocks and shells when they go to the beach and who thinks it’s dumb?** **

He rolls his eyes as she picks up another one from the sand. She notices but pays it no attention. She knows he thinks that it’s silly that she wants to keep mementos of every part of their road trip. Every beach visited, she reminds him that he is documenting this trip in his own way, the constant snapping of his camera, as she picks up another one, oddly shaped, curves and dips each one unique and special. He captures the moment with his camera, her golden hair shining in the breeze as she bends down to pick down another one. He captures the subtlety of her smile as she delights in her find.

****Who picks fights for no reason just so they can have kinky sex?** **

If anyone ever asked he would say that it wasn’t fighting, gentle teasing maybe, but not fighting. He would make a few sarcastic comments here and there while at the office of the Blue and Gold. Gentle teasing remarks that would make her huff and pull that ponytail just a little tighter. Kevin and Archie thought he was crazy, but also knew that she would take more from him then she ever would from them. He could get away with it. He knew the quickest way to send her over the edge was to critique her work for the Blue and Gold. Things not being perfect that was her trigger. He knew if he kept pushing, she would eventually have enough and silence him in the most delightful way possible. And then he would make it up to her.

****Who wants to have sex at work/school and who is terrified of getting caught?** **

She knew it was his weakness, that cheerleading uniform, the short skirt swaying as she walked in front of him talking to Kevin. He was sure that she was putting an extra sway in her step making it only all the more tempting. She waved goodbye to Kevin as she took his hand and pulled him into the Blue and Gold office. He wanted to tell her that he had class, but the words were not out of his mouth before he was pressed against the door, and she clicked the lock behind him ** **.**** Her lips were on his immediately, her hands on his torso, pawing at his clothes, reaching underneath. He grasped her hand stopping her and she just looked up at him with a devilish smile. This was the third time this week she had cornered him in some part of the school, and kissed him hard and needy. He had so far managed to distract her and escape, with his current record he didn’t need an indiscretion like that on there. It was like she was determined to get him expelled. When her hand came in contact with the hard bulge in his jeans he knew that he would not be resisting a third time despite the fear of being caught.

****Who smells the hell out of the other’s shirts when they’re away but pretends that they don’t?** **

She thinks that he doesn’t know about her secret stash. The flannel shirts she keeps in her third drawer, neatly folded and hidden beneath her winter or summer clothes depending on the season, away from the prying eyes of Alice Cooper. He imagines that she wears them when he is not there, breathing in his scent, being comforted by it when he cannot comfort her himself. He doesn’t mention the missing items, just as she doesn’t mention hers

**Who believes in astrology and who doesn’t care and just wants the other to make out with them?**

She felt like maybe he had been brainwashed, or was playing some kind of trick on her. He pointed out their signs, the good and bad points while she continued to kiss up his neck, barely listening as he rattled off the information. She could kill Ronnie for getting him onto this nonsense. She let out a final groan of frustration as she grabbed the stupid book from his hands and threw it across the room. Before he could make a move to collect his book she swung her leg over his lap straddling him in the process. She kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue seeking entrance and her hips grinding against him. She’d make him see stars for real.

****Who greatly exaggerates being sick every time they feel even a little poorly just so the other will take care of them?** **

She snuggles into the cocoon of blankets and warmth on their couch, her feet resting on the hot water bottle, which has just been topped up, her favourite movie playing on the screen in front of her. He comes back to her again for the fifth time in as many minutes to make sure she is okay. She assures him that it is just a ‘little cold’ and he takes a deep sigh, before insisting that she needs chicken noodle soup. Before leaving he presses the back of his hand against her forehead, and she can see him deliberating whether it meets his standards. Satisfied he smiles kindly at her and makes his way to the kitchen.

She was maybe playing the cold up just a little bit but she knew that he liked to take care of her and she didn’t want to take that away from him.

****Who enjoys rainy days and who doesn’t?** **

He can’t stand the rain, the sound of it hitting the windows, the way it darkens the sky, all of it. Most of all it reminds him of the day his mum packed everything up, in just a few suitcases, Jellybean in her arms and his dad shouting out into the rain from the trailer door. Tears streaming down his own face, asking himself why she didn’t take him too. Was he too much like him, would he remind her too much? His dad held him close that night, making empty promises, the alcohol staining his breath, permeating the air around them.

She pulls him closer to her, clutching him tightly. As soon as the rain starts she sees him retreat inside himself, replaying that night over in his head. She had always enjoyed the rain, the smell of it, the feeling of it hitting her skin, the cool change it would bring. She and Polly would run out into it laughing, spinning in circles  arms outstretched, Alice Cooper shouting from the porch to come inside. Just thinking about those carefree moments brought a smile to her face. She wanted him to experience that, the freedom and change that rain could bring. But for now she would hold him and keep him safe.

  * ****Who gets up first and makes the coffee?****



He wakes almost immediately when he smells the warm scent of coffee wafting in from the kitchen, waking him from his dreams. He groans as he reluctantly removes the blanket and makes his way into the kitchen to hear her humming to herself as she pours the coffee into the two almost identical mugs, Mr and Mrs, a wedding gift from Polly and little Evie. His arms wrap around her waist and he presses a kiss against her neck gently. She hands him his mug and he takes it gratefully ** **,****  taking a sip before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, thinking just how lucky he is.


	2. Uncovered - One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one - shot based off the following prompt:  
> Have you noticed how Cole is always messing with his hair in interviews? How about a bughead story where Betty realizes that jughead loves getting his hair messed with and starts spoiling him?

The first time she had knocked his cap off she had felt like she was crossing a line, it was more intimate than the kiss they were sharing or his arms encircling her waist. She knew what that beanie meant to him it was part of his identity, it was uniquely him, one of a kind. She had been avoiding touching this head knowing that that woollen beanie was his defence against the rest of the world as strange as it may seem. She understood the need to hide parts of yourself from the rest of the world. To protect yourself.  
  
She had gotten carried away, wrapped up in the feel of his lips moving against her own, the way his arm was wrapped around her waist. Her hands had moved there wanting to feel more of him, out of her control. He looked at her eyes wide, she pressed her lips lightly against his cheek. Before moving her lips to his ear, whispering that it was okay. Her hands went to his hair running her fingers through his dark waves. He groaned at the sensation, his anxiety at being exposed being soothed through her gentle touch. Her fingers pressed lightly on his scalp and he didn’t think that he had ever felt anything better.

  
Since that first exploration he began to crave her fingers in his hair, to have her uncover him and soothe his very soul with just her touch.

Just as he craved her touch, she craved to touch him. To elicit those groans and moans from his lips with just a touch. Every private moment they were together her hands would reach immediately under his beanie, discarding it without complaint.

He was sitting at the Blue and Gold desk, finishing their latest article when he felt her hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently, soothing little circles that made him melt. He closed his eyes no longer concentrating on the screen but the sensations of her small hands, massaging his tired muscles under is thick denim jacket.

He hummed in appreciation as she moved to his neck. He knew that her fingers would soon find their way under his hat. And he soon felt a lightness on his head as it was removed and dropped to his lap. He held onto it tightly as she ran her fingers through his hair, before she began to move them along his scalp alternating between feather light touches and a more assertive pressure.

“You spoil me.” He let out, his words slightly choked as she found just the right spot.

“You let me.” He could hear the smile in her voice and it was true, he had let her in. Exposed parts of himself that he hid away from the rest of the world, just as she had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I should be posting another chapter soon with some more drabbles based off OTP question prompts I have received through tumblr and on here.  
> I am also working on another multi chapter fic which I am hoping to also get up here soon.


	3. More Moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further drabbles, oneshots based on OTP questions from tumblr.

#1: Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?

His hands were gripping the edge of the steel carriage, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. He managed to let out an exasperated ‘stop’ to her as she was bouncing around the small carriage in her seat. She stopped immediately to look at him quizically, before the relalisation hit her. Jughead Jones was scared of heights, correction, not scared, terrified. The color had drained from his already pale complexion and his eyes were wide. A sudden guilt overwhelmed her, here she had been moving from , pointing out landmarks to him and he had been begging her to sit still with him. She thought he was trying to be romantic, wanting her to snuggle close, hands linked with one another, possibly making out like so many of the other couples on the ride. But no it was because he was afraid and she hadn’t noticed too excited to see the worry and concern plastered on his face. She sat still quickly. She lay her hand over his, rubbing his knuckles gently, while whispering to him that it was okay, that she had him. He slowly loosened his grip, allowing her to take his hand in her own. She told him to look into her eyes and he did, not breaking his gaze until they eventually reached the bottom again. As they disembarked from the carriage she offered to treat him to whatever he wanted at Pop’s as way of apology. It was the first time she had ever heard him turn down food.

#2: Who is always horny and will have sex at any time, at any place and at any time?

“You cannot be serious?” She chuckled making light of their situation. He had dragged her into the coat closet shortly after dinner.

“I am very serious.” His voice was low and had taken on that gravel like quality that sent a shiver through her right to her core.

“We are at a wedding, you have to make a speech very soon.” She tried to reason to him and in part to herself as well, reminding him of his commitment, appealing to his sense of loyalty. 

“And you are wearing the most hideous bridemaid’s dress I have ever seen and yet.” He pressed his lips to her neck, breathing in her scent. “I can’t seem to keep my hands off you.” His hand squeezed her bottom through the dress for emphasis. She clutched at the lapel of his jacket, a moan escaping from her mouth, as she leaned into his touch.

His hand moved further down, bunching up the hideous green fabric as his hand stroked up the outside of her thigh. While his lips were still preoccupied with her neck, teasing and sucking at the delicate skin. She could feel her resolve dissipating and knowing that he would convince her. He had before. Her hands moved to his shirt, her fingers running up and down his suspenders.

“I know how you like those.” He smirked. She pulled one back letting it go, it hit his chest with a satisfying smack. “I can make it quick.” He said his lips returning to her neck.

“What every girl longs to hear.” She muttered, before she felt his fingers slip beneath the material of her panties, gasping she lost her resolve completely, hands moving to his hair to pull his lips crashing against her own.

They emerged from the closet shortly after, her straightening the bodice of her dress, him pulling the suspenders over his shoulders, jacket in hand. They casually took their seats again at the bridal table. Veronica gave them both a look, while her new husband Archie seemed oblivious to the pair.

“Did you two just?” She hissed at Betty, who immediately blushed and looked down at her plate confirming her suspicions.

“What can I say Veronica, weddings just get to me.” Jughead answered proudly.

#3: Who is more into taking showers/baths together? Who tries to make it relaxing and who tries to make it sexy time?

She admired her handiwork, candles surrounding the oversized tub, the scent of vanilla and coconut filled the air from the freshly drawn bath. She was ready to wash away the stress of the last few days. She lowered her bathrobe, stepping into the bath, letting the sensation of the water overtake her. She lay her head back resting it against the edge, her fingertips moving slowly through the water, the sound of the sloshing water filling her ears.

She jumped at the sensation of lips on her forehead. Opening her eyes to find her boyfriend staring down at her.She instinctively moved her arms across her chest.

“I couldn’t resist.” He advised, his hands moving from her neck, to her shoulders and down her arm, disappearing momentarily under the water to continue to her wrist. 

“I think there is room for two.” She said feeling bold. “It’s been a hard few days.” He smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“It’s been a hard month.” He replied. She averted her eyes as his hands moved to his belt, hearing his pants drop to the floor shortly after, only returning to look as she felt the displacement in the water. “This is nice.” He said dreamily. Leaning his own head back, stretching out his leg coming in contact with hers. She stilled at the touch, it wasn’t as if they had not been intimate before but it was still new, they were still discovering each other. She noticed he had closed his eyes as he sank deeper into the water. She bit her bottom lip as she took in his form, the light flickering from the candles highlighted the angles of his face, and lower his collar bone and strong shoulders that she had clung onto more than once. A heat began to rise to her cheeks and she absent mindedly moved her leg up against his. His eyes opened at the touch, a questioning look on his face. Her eyes locked with his and she moved her leg against his thigh in a move she hoped came across as seductive rather than awkward. “I thought we were relaxing.” He said raising his eyebrows.

“There are different ways to relieve stress.” She said, purposefully lowering her voice. She could not believe those words had just left her mouth. He didn’t move, eyes challenging her to make another move. She moved towards him, trying not to slip as she braced herself with each arm on either side of the edge of the tub he was leaning against, her legs either side of his own. She placed a teasing kiss on his lips before raising herself out of his reach. He groaned at the loss of contact. His hand reached out to her waist holding her steady before it moved upwards brushing along the underside of her breast and she gasped at the contact. He shifted himself to recapture her lips, kissing her hard and hungry, before trailing them down her neck, across her collarbone while she continued to try not to lose her grip, while her heart pounded in her ears.

His hand groped the delicate flesh of her breast while she moaned her appreciation.

“Betty are you home!” She heard her mum shouting down the hallway, losing her grip she came crashing down on top of him and he caught her in his arms.

“Please tell me you locked the door when you came in.” She managed to say as they both turned towards the door with equal looks of horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos mean the world.


	4. Ask me a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More OTP Question fills. Drabbles and one shots.

#5: Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight?

She tiptoed into the kitchen passing the couch and heard his snores coming from the lounge. She thought back to their fight earlier that day, it was stupid really, thinking back at it now. She wanted him to attend a social event at the newspaper and he didn’t want to. It was an argument that was not uncommon in their home. She had said some cruel things and he had returned them with equal bitterness. He didn’t understand why she needed him there, it wasn’t his thing, she knew that. They had both gone to bed angry, he had taken one look on her face as he approached their bed and knew that he would be on the couch for the night. He had grabbed the spare linen from the cupboard making as much noise as possible as he did so, making sure she knew how he felt about the situation. She had shut the bedroom door and locked it. As she lay there, looking over at the space where he would usually sleep she reconsidered her stance. He wasn’t into celebrations he never had been and she knew it, she knew this going into their relationship and although she challenged his stance she knew she shouldn’t force him.

That was how she found herself now looking down at her fiance as he slept soundly. He could sleep after an argument, she envied him. She knelt down, brushing his hair away from his forehead, before pressing a light kiss there. He smiled in his sleep, before opening his eyes to see hers looking into his own. She rubbed his shoulder lightly, he could already see the apology in her eyes.

“Come to bed.” She said softly. 

“I’m sorry.” He said earnestly. His hand coming up to brush against her cheek.

“Me too.”

#6: Who takes photos of the other while they sleep?

He had deliberated a couple of times with himself whether this behaviour was creepy and weird. He had felt a surge of guilt the first time he had done it. Snapped a photo of her when she had fallen asleep during one of their late night sessions at the Blue and Gold. Her head resting on the arm of the old worn out couch. But he couldn’t resist she had looked so serene in her slumber. As if all the pressures put upon her, that she put upon herself had disappeared. He had hid his phone quickly when she stirred feeling ashamed. He hadn’t told her about it and would find himself looking at it often, reminding himself of what was good in his world.

It had soon become a habit, capturing those moments of her at her purest and least encumbered. The first time he showed her his heart had been pounding in his chest, worried that she would think as he had that it was weird. But she just smiled before pulling out her own phone, bringing up a picture of him, asleep on her bed, beanie cast aside on the pillow beside him, looking just as peaceful as she did. Without hesitation he moved to kiss her lips hoping to bring her some of that peace and serenity into their waking lives.

#7: Who said “I love you” first and who ends their arguments in a fight with “because I love you.”?

“I love you.” Her eyes widen at his confession. His hands holding hers tighten at the words. His beanie is discarded on her dresser and he is in front of her on his knees. She sees the sincerity in his eyes and she blinks back the tears that she knows have started to well behind her eyes. After everything she has put him through, that her family have, there he is, her rock through everything. She hesitates and an understanding crosses his face. She can’t say it back. Not yet. It is tearing her apart not being able to tell him. He moves forward pressing his lips to hers saving her.

Once she had said it, those three little words, she can’t stop. She says them even after they have argued and fought letting him know that despite everything, she loves him, always.

#17: Who is more protective?

She knew that Reggie Mantle picked on him, he was the ringleader of the other jocks of the school. He was an easy target, the weird kid, he wouldn’t fight back, he wouldn’t stoop down to their level. He would just reply sarcastically, insults usually too high brow for the neanderthals to even comprehend.

It was during lunch that they zeroed in on him, they knew his dad was ‘off the wagon’ again and this was the subject of their jibes. Not exactly imaginative. She came into the lounge at the tail end of one of their cruel remarks. He would never show it but she knew they got to him. Even someone with as thicker skin as him could only take so much before they started to make their mark.

She marched up to Reggie, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to face her. Her eyes meeting his and she knew that edge was in them, that dark part of her that she had become better at controlling but was always just bubbling under the surface, especially when someone was threatening the people she loved. It only took that look for Reggie to realise his mistake, since Jughead’s birthday party rumours had spread like wildfire through the school and the cliff notes were don’t piss off Betty Cooper. He put his hands up in surrender leaving the lunch room with his goons following closely.

He wanted to tell her that he could handle his own battles that he didn’t need her to save him, but he knew how important this was to her, she was a fierce protector not only for him but for everyone that she cared for.

#27: Who orders take out at two in the morning? and who wakes the other up at three in the morning to go downstairs with them to get a glass of water because it’s too dark?

(slight oops with this one as I read it as “goes downstairs for them” so forgive the slight change to prompt).

“Betty you are a goddess.” He smiled as she sat down on the couch next to him. She placed the take out boxes on the coffee table in front of them, smiling as she noticed him itching to dive in. They were working late night at the Blue and Gold trying to meet the deadline for the next issue. Since Betty’s mum had started ‘mentoring’ them they had been pushed harder and more was expected of them. Not that Jughead was complaining as it gave him the perfect opportunity to spend time with Betty, without judgement or prying eyes. He was surprised Betty’s mum was so okay with them spending time alone together, especially when she was so against her spending any time with Archie. She laughed at his eagerness knowing that the quickest way to this boy’s heart was actually through his stomach.

Years later…

At the sensation of her hand on his shoulder he woke with a start, already in panic mode asking her if everything was okay. She nodded shyly before asking him if he could get her a glass of water from the kitchen. He allowed his heart to return to it’s normal pace before getting up and making his way downstairs to get her water. The tile of the kitchen were cold against his bare feet and his eyes were still bleary adjusting to being open. He almost tripped on the way back up the stairs before he returned to their room, placing the cup on her night stand before he noticed she had already fallen back asleep, snoring loudly. He got back into bed himself, careful not to disturb her as he did so. But he could not help himself from placing an arm around her his hand gently resting against her swollen belly, knowing in a few months time neither of them would be getting much sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Drabbles based on OTP Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another collection of drabbles based on "Important OTP Questions" ask meme on tumblr.

**Who drives and who has the window seat?**

 She relaxes as the cool air hits her face, running through her hair, the music blasting. She needed to escape to get out of that house. Although her mum had eased up since Polly had returned home, there was still that unspoken pressure there. Pressure to do well, to be perfect but mostly to not make the same mistakes that she had. When his text had popped up on her phone, telling her that he had borrowed Fred’s truck and he was heading out for a drive she had responded immediately. Watching the scenery go by, listening to him sing along, badly, to the music on the radio, she felt lighter, she always did around him. She reached over and clasped his hand in hers, and he pulled her knuckles to his lips kissing lightly. In that car, in that moment it is just the two of them and she would not have it any other way. 

**Who does some crazy stunt to try and impress the other and who ends up driving them to the emergency room after it backfires?**

He groaned from the back seat, every bump in the road sending a jolt of pain through his arm. She quickly looked at him, before turning her eyes back to the road ahead of her. Muttering under her breath something along the lines of ‘idiot’ and ‘crazy’. And upon reflection he guesses it was pretty idiotic and crazy to climb on top of the barrier of the bleachers to pronounce his love for her in the middle of cheer practice, before clumsily falling off. They had had a fight, a big one. They hadn’t talked in weeks and he had decided that he was going to show her what she meant to him. Archie had encouraged him, which really should have been the tip off that maybe it was not the most well thought out plan. 

She had rushed over to him immediately, the angle that his arm was now in made her feel queasy. She told him that he was going to be okay, but she needed to get him to a hospital as she was pretty sure his arm was broken. The other cheerleaders helped to get him into her car and he thought that he was going to pass out from the pain. But hey at least she was talking to him again. _  
_

**Who wakes the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares, and who sings them back to sleep after?**  
  
 Betty Cooper loves to sleep, the peace it brings, especially when she is wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend on her bed. She loves to tell him her dreams, even in the middle of the night, when his eyes are still heavy and he can’t help but smile as she excitedly tells him everything, almost as though it is real. She will end sighing contentedly before snuggling back into his arms and resuming her slumber. 

He envies that she can have such peaceful and pleasant dreams. He instead is stuck with his nightmares. Ever since he was a kid he has been plagued by night terrors. He is sure that he scares her the first time he has one, thrashing around in her bed, his body tangled in the sheets, mumbling incoherently, sweating profusely before shouting out. She tries to soothe him, with gentle touches and quiet reassurances but nothing calms him. She holds him and not knowing what else to do she starts to sing gently while stroking his forehead and he begins to calm, still mumbling, still taking ragged breaths but the thrashing has stopped and he eventually returns to a deep sleep. She learns later from FP that his mother use to sing to him, to calm the terrors and that he was glad that he now had someone else to sing to him. 

   
  
 **Who makes fun of the other for having a crush on them, and who has to remind them that they are in a relationship?**

“You like me.” She says a sing song tone in her voice, a satisfied smirk in her voice.

“Betty we are dating, I would like to think that I liked you. Otherwise things would be very awkward.”   
  
”But you like really, really like me.” She presses the point further. “Jughead Jones, lone wolf, outsider, rebel without a cause, has a crush on me.” She smiled playfully. Before taking a chip from his plate. He stares at her and she shrugs her shoulders. 

“You said it yourself, we’re dating, that means we share.” She explains as she grins at the look of horror on his face. 

“Yeah feelings, and vulnerabilities and problems, but not food, not ‘my’ food.” He pulls his plate back towards him protectively. Eyeing her suspiciously, while she snuggles into his shoulder, mumbling an “I love you too.” sarcastically.

 **Who likes to walk around the house naked and who tells the other to go put some clothes on?**  
“You need to put something on. ” She said to him, hands planted firmly on her hips.   
“ Why? ” he shot back. This was now their apartment, as of 11.00am that morning, when the landlord had handed over the keys. As soon as he had left they had launched themselves into each others arms and lost themselves in each other on the lounge.   
“ Because…” She searched for a reason, frustrated that she couldn’t find one. “You do.” She finished lamely.   
“Afraid you won’t be able to control yourself? ” A quirk of the eyebrows and a trademark smirk as he moved towards her.   
“ I’ll manage. ” She answered in return, her eyes drifting over his body told him another story.   
  
**Who likes to wear the others sweatshirts?**

She misses him like crazy. He and Archie had decided to take that road trip the next school break, as part of their re-bonding. She didn’t want him to go, not when they were still discovering each other, forming their relationship, but she knew how important this friendship was to him and after the girl drama Archie had found himself in that year that the road trip would be good for them.

She moved to her closet and pulled out the sweatshirt that he had left her. She pulled it over her head, his scent overwhelming her. She takes out her phone and starts to swipe through the photos that he has sent her of his and Archie’s travels and she almost feels like she is right there with him.   
  
**Who starts a food fight in the kitchen?**

When she flicks the mashed potato at him using her spoon, he looks at her incredulously, as if wasting food is an insult to him himself. She smiles back at him mischievously, her eyes challenging him to make the next move. Not to be outdone he squirts her with the tomato sauce bottle he has grabbed on the kitchen side. Her mouth opens wide as he does so, the sauce hitting her in the chest on her new shirt. He realises his mistake immediately, turning on his heels and taking off a very pissed off Betty Cooper pursuing him with a spatula in her hand.   
****

**Who starts the hand holding? Who grabs the others butt? Who slides their arm around their waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops?**

He can still remember the first time she holds his hand. Being busted in Jason Blossom’s bedroom during the memorial by Grandma Blossom. He had instinctively hid behind her, reflecting back now it was not exactly manly. She had grabbed his hand behind her squeezing tightly. He had reluctantly let her go when she moved towards the old woman heart still pounding in his chest.

Betty soon learns that her boyfriend is what could be classified as a ‘butt man’. The first time he pinches her while she is leaning over his shoulder, reading one of his articles, her short cheerleading skirt leaving very little to the imagination surprises her. Her eyes immediately dart to his own and he looks just as surprised by his own actions. 

The first time his hand slips around her waist while they are seated at Pop’s she has to do a double take. Public displays of affection are not his thing, preferring to express his feelings for her in privacy. The reason for his actions becomes clearer as she notices Archie entering the diner and heading towards them. She leans into his chest as her hand lays over his, the action assuring him that she is indeed his. 

She is pacing the bedroom, talking quickly as if her words are trying to catch up to her head, her thoughts spiraling out of control. He stops her, fingers in her belt loops as he pulls her into him. Centering her before his lips touched hers soft and gentle. As his lips left hers, she took a deep breath, a sense of calm washing over her. It all became so clear now, her mind was organised and she could see clearly now what she had struggled to before.

  
**Who is more seductive when they are drunk? and who is louder in bed?**

He abstains from drink, he has seen the dark side of alcohol and the damage that it can cause. She indulges sometimes, she is young, he can’t blame her for that. They are two individuals and neither should control the other. He can already tell that she is tipsy when she sidles up to him, heavily leaning against his shoulder. She whispers in his ear, words that make a heat rise to his cheeks, before she runs her tongue against the shell of his ear and he loses it, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest private room.

He thinks that it is a good thing that the music is pounding through the house, as they are tangled in each others limbs, clothes discarded on the floor, the music drowning out her screams.

 **Who talks to the other while they are sleeping?**  
  
 The first time he had confessed to her that he loved her she wasn’t even awake. They had been watching a movie, sprawled on the Cooper lounge, her head resting against his chest. It hadn’t taken her long to fall asleep the twists and turns into the murder of Jason Blossom had taken their toll on them both.   
“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you Betty. I know you think that there is something wrong with you, that there is a darkness threatening to break out but I love you, all of you even the bits you don’t like about yourself.” His voice caught in his throat as she stirred. He held still, berating himself for exposing himself, until she started deep breathing again and he was certain she was asleep. Not being able to restrain himself he tells her how much he loves her one more time.  
 ****

 **Who starts random slow dancing with the other in the kitchen? Who holds the other just above the ground and kisses them?**  
  
 "Dance with me.“ He extends his hand out waiting for her to grasp it.   
“Don’t be ridiculous. ” she responds, wiping her forehead a streak of flour left in its place. She was preparing a batch of cupcakes for Veronica. Her dad’s trial was tomorrow and she wanted to spoil her with a girl’s night of cupcakes and chick flicks. Jughead had invited himself over to ‘help’. But she was pretty sure he was just angling for a sample of her baking.   
“Humor me.” he responded his hand still outstretched, palm open waiting for her. She huffed, taking it reluctantly as he pulled her towards him, catching her in his arms. She couldn’t help but smile as his hands rested on her hips and they swayed in time to the music.

He knew that she was upset and stressed, with Polly due to give birth any day and Veronica dad’s trial she was a bundle of nerves. He wanted to provide some respite, even for a moment, to spoil her, just as she spoiled and cared for those around her. She rested her head against his chest as they continued to sway to the song playing on the radio. Her arms wrapped around his torso, she though about how even after these past few months he could still surprise her. As the song ended she looked up at him and he smiled back in adoration at her.

“Thank you.” She says before she presses a kiss to his cheek. He surprises her again and she giggles as he lifts her up and twirls her around, lips capturing hers in a soft and gentle kiss.   
  
**Who is embarrassed when they have to wear their glasses and who thinks they look super cute?**

“I just feel it is like admitting defeat.” She looked at him confused. “Wearing them, needing to wear them.”

“It’s just a pair of glasses.”

“Makes me feel old.” He pouts.

“That’s cause you are.” She said swatting his arm playfully. You would have thought the world had ended when he came home with the announcement that he needed glasses. He had slumped in his chair in his office, opened his laptop, put on his headphones and played with the new case containing the very source of his bad mood.

He was still there when she had come in to tell him that dinner was ready. The girls were at Grandma Coopers and they had the house to themselves.

“Can I at least see them on.” She smiled, softly taking them from his hands, before placing them on his face.

“I look like an old man, they might as well give you a cardigan and slippers to go with them.” He sighed. He looked into her eyes gauging her reaction. She was no longer smiling in fact her smile had been replaced by something all together different.

“I wouldn’t say that.” She breathed before straddling his lap, her legs either side of his own and crashing her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Her hands moved into his hair, pulling roughly back so that she could meet his eyes again.

“I take it you like them.” She nodded, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. Her breathing heavy. “Guess I could get used to them then.” he said pulling her in for another kiss.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Drabbles based on AO3 requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a few drabbles based on requests received in the comments section of Ao3

**How about who wants kids vs who is scared to have kids.  
**

This must have been the third ‘almost panic attack’ he had so far  all week, he rushed out of the examination room and tried to find a quiet corridor, before slinking down the wall his head in his hands. That was how she found him when she came down the corridor. She kneeled down in front of him, holding onto the wall for support as such movements, bending and getting back up had become more difficult of late. She pulled his hands away from his face, clasping them in her own. He couldn’t face her instead staring at her hands holding his. 

“You told me once that we are not our parents and I believed you.” She said remembering fondly ‘their moment’. “So now you need to believe me when I tell you that you are going to be a great dad. You are going to love this little girl and sure we are probably going to make mistakes, but they will be our own and not our parent’s.” He lifted his face to look into her eyes, un-shed tears in his eyes. 

“It’s a girl?” He choked out. 

“Sorry, they told me after you left.” She felt guilty for letting it slip she had wanted them to find out together. 

“We are going to have a little girl?” He asked her again, a smile starting to spread across his face. 

“Yes we are.” She smiled back. Before grimacing, “Now can you help me up.” **  
**

**How about who usually cooks or who’s the better caretaker when the other is ill  
**

He is pretty sure he would still love Betty if she couldn’t cook, but he is thankful that that is a problem he does not have. The smells that waft into the lounge from the kitchen are heavenly and despite her kicking him out of the kitchen twice already, he makes his way back into the kitchen to try and sneak a taste. Once again she ushers him out of the kitchen, but not before kissing him on the cheek. 

He makes it up to her when she is ill, she is having a migraine. She has had them ever since he has known her. He can see when she is starting to suffer, as she pinches the bridge of her nose. He immediately ushers her up to her bedroom, drawing the curtains, helping her to lay on the bed, asks if she has enough pillows, before he goes downstairs to grab the icepack. He wraps it in a tea towel before returning to her room, gently placing it on her forehead. She goes to tell him not to worry that she is fine and he gently shushes her, telling her to rest and that he will come to check on her soon while also guarding her room against any unwanted visitors who may disturb her.


	7. The Boy Next Door - One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic:  
> One of Betty and Jughead's girls are pregnant, they have very different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill for the following:
> 
> Future drabble: who gets really happy when one of their girls tells them that they are going to be grandparents and who wants to kill the bastard?
> 
> Requested by: BeluKertasOrang

“Name and number, Evie.” She thrust the pen and paper at her daughter. Who mumbled something about the ‘dark ages’ as she wrote down the boy’s name and number. Betty looked at her husband who still seemed to be trying to form words to convey his reaction to the news that his daughter was pregnant.

“Tom?!” Betty said alarmed. “Next door Tom?” She repeated and her daughter nodded. Betty was fuming, the boy next door, Jesus Christ, she thought she would be marching to some stranger’s home to tell them that their son had knocked up their daughter. Instead she was going to be having the conversation with one of her closest friends. She pinched the bridge of her nose already feeling the tension headache coming on. Her anger was bubbling under the surface and she was desperately trying to maintain control.

 

She wanted something different for her daughters she thought that she had taught them, Evie was to attend college next year her whole future stretched out in front of her and now, she stopped her thoughts thinking about how much she sounded like her mother. She could understand now some of the pain her own mother had felt when Polly’s pregnancy was revealed. She remembered what her mum had done to Polly to irreparable damage created.

 

She looked to her husband who had still not said a word.

“Do you want to jump in at any time here?”

“We are going to be grandparents.” He said looking from her to their daughter and back again.

“Okay so you did hear what she said.” Betty sighed heavily.

“We are going to be grandparents, we are going to have a grandchild.” He repeated letting it all sink in. Betty thought she was going to lose it. Their teenage daughter was pregnant and he was still coming to grasp with the details. “I’m a granddad.” He said finally. He hugged his daughter tightly, tears in his eyes. Evie hugged him tightly back, while Betty continued to stare at them as if they had both now lost their minds. “We will need to clear out one of the spare rooms.” He exclaimed excitedly. He let go of Evie to look down at her belly, no sign yet of the little life growing inside of her.“Is it a boy or a girl? No it’s too early to tell.” He pulled her back into his embrace, squeezing hard. “I’ve missed having a little one to chase after.” He mused.

“ While you two come to your senses, I’ll be next door, killing Tom, okay?” Betty interrupted. He released his daughter and held Betty in a tight embrace. She fought it at first, going rigid in his arms before she finally relented and returned his embrace.

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered in her ear. “We will get through this.”

“I didn’t want this for her Juggie.” She said into his shoulder.

“Just think about how cool we will be as Grandparents. And how much we will get to spoil them”He quirked his eyebrow, attempting to lighten the mood. “Look at Polly. Her life was not ruined by having a baby, despite what your mum thought. And she got her happy ending because of you Betty, and now Evie has you. We both have you.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, while their daughter made a disgusted sound.

“Fine I won’t kill him. But I need to go over and talk to them.”

“Okay, we will start cleaning the spare room. What colours should we paint it. And, oh, the baby shower.”

“Ridiculous.” She sighed before grabbing her coat and heading next door to go see the Andrews.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ficlets based on OTP important questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of short ficlets each based on an OTP important question submitted by followers on tumblr.

_Who talks smack while playing video games?_

“Betts, we need to talk.” He said as he entered her bedroom, his voice had that soft intonation to it a tell tale sign that he was going to tell her something she likely did not want to hear.“Nothing good ever came from that sentence.” She said putting away her book onto her night stand and looking at him expectedly. He took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of her bed. “It’s about what you said the other night.” She looked at him confused, her eyes searching his for what he might be talking about. Her mind racing through the things that she had told him last night, she had said she loved him but they had told each other that so many times that she had lost count. “I don’t know what I’ve said.”

“It’s the trash talk Betty, it’s getting pretty personal, Archie said he doesn’t want to play with us anymore.”

“Why because I called him a baby for missing the easiest shot in existence?”

“I think it may have been the string of expletives after that that he took exception to.” She rolled her eyes in response. “And what you then said about his music.”

“Fine we won’t play with him any more.” She shrugged moving to pick up her book again. “Don’t need people on our team anyway who can’t handle a little criticism.” She huffed. He loved that she was passionate in everything that she did. That there was no room for compromise when it came to performance. But when she was playing she was brutal, he was sure he could see the beginnings of tears in Archie’s eyes after she had stripped him down in front of their other team mates. He had to fight back the laughter of her sitting in her perfectly pink and floral bedroom, in most likely one of her prim and proper sweaters, ponytail swinging from side to side as she shouted down the mic at Archie who didn’t know what had hit him. 

__  
_ _ __Who would rock the boat while the other one screams at them to stop?_ _

It was supposed to be a romantic row boat ride along sweet water river. Not exactly the most romantic spot since Jason’s body was found there but there was only one river in Riverdale and Betty had said she wanted to be wooed. So he had taken it upon himself with some helpful suggestions from Ronnie to organise the perfect first date. In amongst their sleuthing and investigating they had never actually had one and he was pretty sure that the trip to Jason’s abandoned car didn’t count. It had been about a week since his dad had been cleared and he had begged, yes begged, for Betty’s forgiveness. She had told him that she did not blame him and they swore to each other that there would be no more secrets between them, again. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress and was the very vision of everything that was good and pure in Riverdale. He couldn’t help but smile at her as he lifted the picnic basket Ronnie had packed and lent to him for the day. She had also convinced Reggie Mantle to lend them his boat, or rather his father’s small row boat. Cheryl had offered but Ronnie had politely declined given the history of that particular boat. He packed everything into the boat and she took her position at the stern of the boat relaxing and soaking up the sun. The way the rays were hitting her hair made him, want to call of the boat ride and just spend the day wrapped in each other arms by the bank, but he was on a mission. Once they were out in the middle of the water he stopped rowing and she smiled at him looking at him over her sunglasses.

“Do you know what I have always wanted to do?” She broke the silence and he looked at her, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. She gave him a mischievous grin before she put a hand on either side of the boat and swayed her body making the boat rock in the water. Jughead caught off guard at the movement grasped the side of the boat for dear life. She let out a laugh, feeling a sense of freedom wash over her as she gave it another rock, it was childish she knew it but this was something that Ms Perfect woudn’t do she would just sit there demure and peaceful. Jughead on the other hand felt nothing of the sort, he felt sick and was pretty sure if she didn’t stop soon he was going to be seeing his lunch make an unwelcome reappearance.

“Betts, please, stop.” He shouted. She froze mid action about to make another move, staring at him and the unusual pale colour he had turned. He took a couple of deep breaths and she moved to sit with him moving the boat again, and he made an unpleasant sound. She apologised for rocking the boat and took the oars rowing them gently to shore, while Jughead laid back, with his eyes closed willing the uneasy feeling to go away. As she helped him out of the boat and onto the shore, he swore this was the last time her would take romantic advice from Veronica Lodge.  
__  
____Which one hogs the blankets at night? or Big spoon/Little spoon?__

He watched her wrapped up in her little private cocoon which consisted of their blanket and doona. He tried to gently tug the blanket back towards himself seeking some warmth and protection from the cold night. She huffed and he could swear she just gripped tighter. Sighing he went to the dresser and pulled out the back up blanket. He draped it over his body and started to drift off into sleep. Feeling a gentle tugging on his blanket he opened his eyes to see that Betty was trying to steal his new blanket. He moved his body to be able to enter her private cocoon, pressing himself against her back, his arms wrapping around her torso and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. She sighed happily in her sleep and seemed content now with the new source of heat, warming her body.

 _  
_ __  
_ _ __Which one is super ticklish?__

She sets upon him immediately and he begs her to stop. She is relentless, ever since she found out his weakness she has been exploiting it. They had been in her room, taking advantage of a day off school with no Alice Cooper, no interruptions. Her hands were exploring her body as she lightly moved her finger tips under his shirt, gently brushing against the cool skin of his stomach when he let out a laugh, she stopped her movements and he seemed to be able to regain his composure urging her to continue. She moved her fingertips across up higher to his rib cage and he stifled another laugh with his hand. He apologised, all of a sudden feeling bashful.  She instead moved her hand away from his chest and gripped the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss, pressing her body against his, eliminating any further laughter from their encounter.

 __  
_ _ __Which one sings and which one dances?_ _

He swings around the lounge the sound of her voice filling their small apartment. The small child in his arms laughs and squeals at his exaggerated movements. He dips her low before lifting her up in the air, another round of her laughter filling the room. Betty continues to sing, despite almost falling into a fit of giggles herself at the sight of the two of them in their pyjamas dancing along to her singing and the background music of the radio. He dips her head and she is giggling hysterically. He mouths the words, not wanting to ruin the song with his own tone deaf voice. She watches on from the kitchen her heart melting at the sight of her husband Jughead Jones dancing with their 2 year old daughter around the lounge while she sings along with the radio. Her daughter comes running over to her, before dragging her over to him insisting that it is her turn now, and he takes her hand in his own before pulling her close as they waltz in the small space, the only real dancing he knows, ingrained in him from their wedding as Evie continues to dance on her own around them, twirling and bowing with her teddy bear.

 __  
_ _ __Who wakes up first?_ _

After years and years of being up at the crack of dawn to study or run or practice a new cheer routine, she has never been able to sleep in. But she doesn’t leave the bed instead she props herself up on her elbow and watches the sleeping boy next to her. His beanie on the side table, even when he started sleeping over he would keep it on. Until he was finally able to let her in fully, share every part of himself as she had with him. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, freezing at his sharp intake of breath, before moving back when his deep breathing resumed. Sometimes she would let him sleep, she knew he needed it the peacefulness that it brought away from his normally chaotic life. Other times she could not contain her hands to herself and she would wake him gently from his sleep her hands moving softly over his body, down his bare back, up his arms, a soft kiss to his neck. He would welcome her soft body pressing close to his and wrap her in his arms.

 __  
_ _ __Which one cries more during movies?_ _

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He said sniffing, as she handed him a box of tissues.

“I think it’s sweet, your so sensitive.” She said reassuring, wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s stupid I know it’s stupid but it’s just.” The images on the screen continued to play, highlighting his face, eyes swollen and puffy, cheeks wet with tears.

“I know.” She ran her hand up his cheek, brushing away his tears.

“I mean.” He breathed deeply, thinking about the scene was about to set him off again. “It’s his dad, and he thinks it’s his fault, but it’s not.” He gave another loud sniff.

“The Lion King is going on the list isn’t it.” She got out her notebook and pen, flipping to a page and writing the title of the film they were watching.

“I mean what kind of person thinks this is okay for kids.” He choked out. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him snuggling into his chest. They had started the ‘never again’ list after watching My Girl, that one had had him sobbing, after he had tried to hold back his tears, grasping her hand so tightly. She had warned him about this one and he had insisted that he could handle it, it was a kids cartoon after all. She put the notebook away again and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry Juggie. Your secret is safe with me.”

 __  
_ _ __Who would throw the other into a pool?_ _

“Drop me right now, Forsythe!” She screamed at the top of her lungs,struggling against the strong arms holding her above the ground, her legs kicking furiously. Veronica was shouting at her own boyfriend, Archie who had also picked her up from the lounge chair she was relaxing on. It was spring break and the first time they had all caught up again after leaving for college, they were spending it at a quiet resort just outside of Florida. At the suggestion of hitting the pool Betty and Veronica had grimaced before agreeing that they could lay in the sunshine catching up on all the gossip since they had seen each other last. Jughead and Archie had tired of this quickly and had tried to convince their girlfriends to join them in the pool to no avail. It was then that Archie had come up with the suggestion of throwing them in with a mischievous glint in his eye which was soon shared by his best friend. The two girls continued to struggle as they came closer to the edge of the pool.

“Nope.” He answered back and she continued to struggle. There was a loud splash followed by a shriek as Veronica hit the water. Splashing Archie as he started to laugh at her from the edge. As he was nearing the edge of the pool he lost his footing completely as she tried one more last ditch effort to release herself from his arms, they both went crashing into the water, they both rose up, spluttering water, his dark locks fallen over his eyes as he tried to force them back away from his face. The daggers she threw at him soon subsided as she was splashed by Veronica who had swam over to the couple. Betty shot him a playful smile before splashing Veronica back and getting ready to splash him, as he beat her to it the water hitting her in the face.

 __  
_ _ __Which one goes to bed first?_ _

She goes in his office to say goodnight, kissing him on his cheek before she heads up to their bedroom. Inspiration has hit him and he grunts a goodnight as his fingers continue to fly over the keyboard, words streaming from his head directly tp the screen in front of him. She tries to hide the disappointment on her face as she leaves his office she knows how he gets when he is writing so focused and determined. She climbs into their bed looking over at the empty space where he would usually be and pulls the cover up to her chin wishing that she had his body heat next to her to snuggle into and keep her warm.

By the time he makes his way to bed, she is fast asleep, snoring no less, blankets wrapped around her keeping her warm, he gets into the bed himself gently trying not to disturb her as he gently tugs the doona to cover his own body as well as hers. She stirs at this and moves an arm to wrap around his torso as she shifts her body to be against his. He feels guilty for letting her go to sleep alone that night and promises her in his sleep that he will make it up to her tomorrow. _ _  
____  
____Who whispers inappropriate things into the other’s ear during inappropriate times?__

When the truth of Jason Blossom’s killer had been revealed he had moved back with his dad, and things were good. He was sitting now once again in the Cooper home, with his dad, Mama Cooper and Betty, smiling over at him from her seated position next to him. They had made up and made the most of their new found time together without the murder of their fellow student hanging over their heads. They had started exploring each other, during late night visits in her bedroom, the back of F.P’s pick up truck, anywhere they could catch a private moment. Alice announced to the table that it was time for dessert and FP offered to assist her with plates and such. Betty shot him a coy smile before she leaned over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder as she brought her lips to his ear, whispering gently.

“I’m not wearing any underwear.” He almost choked on his water, as she returned to her seat shrugging her shoulders and busied herself with her skirt while his eyes followed her actions, his mind racing.

“Peach pie for dessert.” Alice announced as she entered the room with FP trailing behind with the bowls and spoons. Jughead’s eyes darted from Alice back to Betty and finally his dad, seated opposite him giving him a look. He had never considered skipping dessert before, until now.

 __  
_ _ __Which one is the junk food junkie and which one gets mad at the other for eating bad?_ _

He can tell that she is frowning at him, even though he cannot see her face. The huffs and sighs are indication enough about her thoughts on his current diet. It hasn’t changed since he was a teenager, burgers, fries, milkshakes. Betty is currently on some God awful diet that she has been conned into by Veronica and had tried to recruit him for as well. She warned him that eventually his metabolism would not be able to keep up with him and he had responded that that was a problem for another day. Betty could only look jealously at his plate, before back to her salad.

“Go on.” He said. “I won’t tell Veronica.” Rolling her eyes she grabbed a fry from his plate and popped it in her mouth.

“You are such a bad influence, Jughead Jones.”

 __  
_ _ __Which one rides the shopping cart out of the store?_ _

“You have seriously never done it?” He asked her, his voice disbelieving.

“Do I look like someone who would do something like that?” She responded as if he had forgotten who her mother was. No way would she have let Betty Cooper ride the shopping cart out of the store.

“I suppose not.”

“But I am totally up for it.” She said her smile beaming. “I mean we are leaving tomorrow for college. Why not?” Her smile was contagious and he nodded his head eagerly. So they stood at the register, the shopping for their road trip loaded into the trolley. Giving each other conspiratorial looks, before giggling to themselves like a pair of mischievous children. The shopping attendant paid them no attention and Betty handed them her card paying for their supplies. They were now at the exit and she felt a wave of nervousness hit her. She could hear her mother’s voice in her head, it was not becoming of a lady, she could fall, she pushed that voice away as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded her head. She took a deep breath as she pulled back the shopping trolley and then pushed it forward sharply placing a foot on each side of the trolley just above the back wheels, holding on as the momentum pushed her and the trolley forward. She let out a loud laugh as she and the trolley flew towards the exit, Jughead was laughing too trailing behind her.

 __  
_ _ __Which one gives the other one the silent treatment when they are angry with them?_ _

“You have to talk to me.” He implored her, sitting next to her at the lunch table at school.

Silence, nothing. She hadn’t even acknowledged him when he had sat down next to her. Not his usual greeting, a smile and kiss to his cheek. It had become so much part of their routine that he had felt lost when she didn’t. They had had their first argument, and it was silly over an article for the Blue and Gold. He had written it and she had made some edits that he didn’t agree with. That was it, but now she was giving him the silent treatment. He hated it. He longed to have her talk to him, even just look his way, instead her full attention was on her salad, stabbing it aggressively with her fork. “Please Betts, I’m sorry.” The only sound he got from her was a ‘humph’ before she was again stabbing her fork with a new found passion. It was another day before she finally gave in her words exploding from her mouth, from the tension of not speaking to him for the few days. Even now he knew when he had really pissed her off as she would always retreat into herself rather that then spew hateful words from her mouth. __  
____  
____Who kills the spiders?__

“Get it Betty, get it!” He screamed from his position on the desk chair in the office of the Blue and Gold. He had first seen it when he had moved a box of old newspapers from when the school newspaper was in it’s prime, and everyone in the school was reading it. Betty had recruited him to try and bring back some of that magic from a time gone by and despite his concerns over the newspaper trying to change his voice he had agreed to help her. He wanted to help her, in truth he would do anything for Betty if she continued to look at him with those expectant eyes, wide with trust and hope. She had screamed herself when she first saw it as well, big, hairy, black. Jughead however had given a high pitched squeal before jumping on the nearest chair available teetering on top of it. She had looked at him with amusement as he urged her to take care of the problem. Betty now over the initial shock walked over to the desk picking up an empty cup and an old newspaper. As she walked over to it, Jughead warned her to be careful. She placed the cup over the spider, quickly sliding the newspaper underneath to safely capture the spider so that she could transport it to the open window. She calmly dropped it outside and returned to Jughead still cowering on top of chair. She held out her hand to help him down from the chair, as he returned to the ground somewhat embarrassed over his reaction.

 __  
_ _ __Who worries about what they will look like when they are older?_ _

‘Shit’ he thought to himself there was another one. He had found two the previous week and this was the third. A silver hair, clear as anything in amongst the dark waves surrounding it. He pulled it out, before running his hand through his hair searching for more. He felt her hands wrap around his waist pulling herself close to him. He thought about whether he should search for his beanie start wearing it again after all these years, hide it away.She looked at the worry in his eyes, confused, as she ran her hands through his dark locks.

“Did you find another one?” She asked guessing the reason for his concern.

“What if..” He started but before he could finish she urged him to turn around to face her, placing a hand on his cheek. She smiled sympathetically at him.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” She said, the sincerity clear in her voice. He pulled her in for a hug, burying his face in her neck. “Besides I think a little gray would look hot.” She joked, as he let out a sigh and returned to the mirror. __  
____  
____Who is the most affectionate?__

He needs to hold her, all the time, needs to show her how much she means to him. He doesn’t care about the looks from the others as her wraps his arm protectively around her. How he moves to nuzzle into her neck at their booth at Pop’s breathing in a scent that is deliciously Betty. After the arguments, the words he has thrown at her he needs to show her that he is sorry, that he needs her. After Homecoming he had been a mess, he had said words to her that he couldn’t take back no matter how much he wanted to. She had stuck there taking each one, each leaving their mark on her, each word making her press just a little bit harder into her palms, bite her lip a little bit deeper, the tears in her eyes rising to the surface. And all she said was sorry, all she wanted was his forgiveness. The stab of guilt he had felt when Archie and Veronica told him that she had nothing to do with their plan, that she had vowed never to speak to either of them ever again, made him feel sick. He would spend his life making things up to her with gentle kisses, hands clasped under tables, arms wrapped around her body as she slumbered. He would show her everyday, how sorry he was.

 __  
_ _ __Most common argument?__

“We are not having this argument again Betty.” He said from down the hall. It was the same every year around this time. She knew it was coming and that tension that it brought to the household.

“There is no argument Jug, we went to yours last year this years it’s mine.” She shouted back.

“But this is Evie’s first Christmas and I promised Dad.”

“You what?” She poked her head around the corner, giving him a disbelieving look. “Are you trying to guilt me now? Pulling the first Christmas card. Besides it’s her second Christmas.”

“She didn’t even know what was happening last year. This is her first ‘real’ one.” He reasoned.

“Nope we agreed last year we take turns. That way it is fair.”

“We could always try a joint one again?” He tried to compromise. Betty was not so keen to relive that particular experience. Suffice to say that Alice Cooper and Gladys Jones were not the best of friends at school and that seemed to have carried through to adulthood.

“Juggie, we agreed to take turns to save these arguments. This year we will have Christmas Lunch with the Coopers and then travel to Toledo to see yor parents on Boxing Day.” She had taken his hands in hers, her tone calm and soothing.

“Fine.” He said, giving in. “But on Evie’s birthday.” He started as Betty threw her arms up in surrender as he continued to follow her down the hallway.

__

__  
_ _ __What is their favorite feature of their partner?_ _

Betty loved Jughead’s hair. They way it felt under her fingertips as she would brush it away from his forehead as she moved in to kiss him. The way it felt as she ran her fingers through it as he pushed his body up against her own and she tugged just a little to spur him on. The way it would curl at the edges of his beanie, poking out from underneath it’s woolen prison. The first time he had removed that beanie from his head she knew that that hair that he hid from the rest of the world, that he had allowed her to see was her favourite part of him.

Jughead loved Betty’s hair. The way it would loosely hand around her face as he looked up at her, swearing that she was some kind of angel as the light bounced off her hair. The way it bounced in her trademark ponytail as she cheered and danced on the football field, as he watched proudly from the sidelines. He loved the way it would feel bunched in his hand as he lowered his lips to hers meeting in a passionate exchange of lips and tongues, feeling her rawness come to light. Most of all he loved the way it contrasted to his own dark locks, just as she did to him.

 __  
_ _ __N__ _ _icknames? and if so, how did they originate?_ _

__

“You can play with us, if you have no one else to play with.” She stated simply and he looked up at the small girl, with bright green eyes and shiny blonde hair in pigtails. He shrugged his shoulders his typical non comital response. He was also shy, it had only been a week since they had moved here, back to his dad’s old home town. He was eight and unsure of most people. But something in the little girl’s smile was welcoming and as she stood there waiting with her hand outstretched to his. He decided that he would take it. She pulled him up with an exagerated movement pretending he was heavier than he was. A small boy with red hair came running up to them shouting excitedly that his dad was going to buy them icecreams at Pop’s after school. “Do you like icecream?” She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically. “You should ask if you can come with us, I love icecream, vanilla is my favourite.”

“Mine is chocolate.” Said her friend.

“I like all of them.” He admitted before looking down at his feet.

“Hey babies, what are you doing with that kid.” The girl crossed her arms as she heard an unwelcome voice heading their way.

“Go away Reggie.” She answered back.

“No way Betty. I want to say hello to Jughead here.”

“Huh.” She looked between the two confused.

“That’s what they call me.” He said softly. Not that it was any better than his normal name.

“Reggie don’t be so mean or I’ll tell them what I saw on our last school trip.” She threatened pulling herself up to meet the taller boy’s eyes.

“You don’t know anything, Betty.” He spat out her name.

“I know I saw you sitting at the back of the bus and Mrs Harris has to bring you a spare pair of pants when we got off.” She said finishing by raising her eyebrows in challenge, smiling to herself as he backed down and sulked away. Betty put her hands on her hips in triumph. As her friend Archie let out a giggle.

“Reggie pee’d his pants.” He managed to get out before he erupted into laughter clutching his sides.

“So what’s your real name?” She asked him.

“Really I think I prefer Jughead.” He admitted.

“Well I’m going to call you Juggie.” She decided, but looking at his face added. “If that’s okay?”

“Yeah but only you get to call me that.”

“Thanks, Juggie.” He liked the way she said his name, she had turned it from an insult into something familiar and kind.

“I need a nickname for you too.” He responded.

“I’m Betty, that’s already short enough.”

“What about Betts?” She seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding her head.

“Okay but only you get to call me that.” She put out her hand for a handshake and he eagerly gave her his hand. Archie meanwhile was wiping tears away from his eyes.

 __  
_ _ __What do they do when they’re away from each other?_ _

__

He misses her, he goes and sits in the booth at Pop’s, their booth. He gets his regular order and pulls out his laptop, opening his latest chapter of the novel of Riverdale and the murder of Jason Blossom. Betty had left earlier in the week for another Summer internship. She had at first told him that she was going to turn it down, that she would find something local in Riverdale so that she could be near Polly and the twins, her mum and him. But he had urged her to go, to not give up an opportunity like this and that he would help the Coopers as much as he could with the new arrivals. He had at times felt out of his depth but he enjoyed spending the time with the Cooper family, feeling like he was needed and that he belonged. Mama Cooper had even invited his dad over for another dinner to make up for the last one, which they had both been grateful for. He smiled as he saw an email pop up from Betty, she was doing well, currently Skyping with Polly and the twins, but she wanted to see him and asked whether he would be available that night. Jughead eagerly responded advising that he would.

Later that night he eagerly opened his laptop in his own room, in his dad’s home. It felt good to be back, and that his dad was making another go of things and seemed to be making it this time despite the set back of being wrongly arrested for murder. He couldn’t help but smile when she popped up on the screen, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, glasses on, no make up. His eyes widened as he noticed what she was wearing, a loose t-shirt with an ‘S’ clearly printed on the front.

 __  
_ _ __Who would sing to their child back to sleep?_ _

__  
_ _

“Your turn.” She said as she returned from the nursery to their lounge. He could see the defeat on her face, they had been trying for the last 3 hours to get baby Evie to settle. They had tried rocking, a drive in the car, dancing awkwardly around the nursery, patting, shushing everything. He had taken a deep breath and walked back into the nursery, while he noticed Betty slouching in the chair, her head in her hands. It had been hard on her, the birth, then coming home and although Mama Cooper was helping through the day he was worried about the pressures that she may be placing on the new mum in addition to Betty’s own expectations to be the ‘perfect’ mum. He scooped Evie into his arms and moved to the rocking chair. At a loss for what to do next he started to sing, he knew his voice was horrible, Betty had told him before that he was tone deaf, but he had to try something they hadn’t. Evie noticed the sound of his voice and began to stare at him listening to the tone of his voice, as he sang the only thing he could think of. An ad that he had heard earlier on the radio on his way home from work. Eventually after repeating the song more times than he could keep track of she started to close her eyes. Betty who had been anxiously observing through the crack in the door breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the small infant back in her bassinet, resting a hand on her stomach as she stirred before slowly extracting his hand and army crawling out of the room. Betty offered her hand to help him stand before pulling him into her arms in an embrace, almost collapsing on him in exhaustion.

“You are a miracle worker.” She breathed into his neck, and he gripped her tighter. “Although I am seriously worried about our child’s taste in music.”

 __  
_ _ __Which one says no to their kids or yes?_ _

The kids had already worked out who was the one who would let them get away with murder, let them go to the cool parties and stay out late. And they knew it. He hated the phrase ‘Go ask your mother.” Growing up but was completely dependent on it now. He swore those two could get him to agree to anything, a bit like their mother in that way, a pout of the lips, the whine in their voices, eyes wide and pleading and that was it he was done for. They were in front of him now, pleading with him to let them go to a party with the boy next door. He had uttered the sentence and they had both gone away in a huff, knowing what their mum would say. However they returned to the lounge with victory plastered over their faces.

“Mum said yes.”

“She what?!” He asked, jumping up from his chair. Heading in the direction of the her office where he was sure the two giggling girls had just come from. “You said yes.”

“Yeah, they are old enough now.” She replied casually, while he ran a hand through his hair.

“There will be boys there, Betty, boys.” His voice straining at the end of his sentence. Given the reaction from his wife who simply shook her head at him while smiling to herself. It looked like their roles were about to change.

 __  
_ _ __Favorite non-sexual activity?_ _

She has decided that this is her favourite thing, wrapped up under a million blankets, her boyfriend snuggled in against her watching “It Happened One Night”. It was their regular movie night, Fridays, popcorn fresh from the microwave, no Alice Cooper keeping a not so covert eye on them. Even with the craziness of the hunt for Jason Blossom’s killer this was a constant a piece of normalcy in amongst the chaos of their current lives. It was one of her favourites and even he had raised an eyebrow when she suggested it. She had reasoned that it was a classic and she was in the mood for a love story. Jughead could see so much Betty in the main character, her strength, her stubbornness and drive to not just follow her family blindly. He loved to watch her while she was watching the movie, her smiles, her laugh and the enjoyment on her face as she watched the two characters on screen fall in love. It would be his turn next week and they would continue the tradition, passing it on eventually to their children, their Friday family movie night.

 __  
_ _ __Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?_ _

“Stay with me.” He says still laying in bed, blanket slung loosely over his hips, bare chest, hair messy from his night’s sleep and Betty can already feel her resolve starting to slip.

“I have to get up for classes.” She says, trying to convince him as much as herself.

“You’re too smart for classes. You don’t need them.” He flatters her. It is partly true, he is proud of his brainy girlfriend and admires her commitment to do well, but for now he has other things on his mind.

“Hmm I think you may have an alternative motive there.” She eyes him suspiciously, as she moves to pull her shoes on sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I just want you to come back to bed.”

She throws a look at him and he simply smirks back in response.“But you know if things lead to other things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comments, it makes me feel loved, and helps me to improve on my writing.


	9. Song Fic - Trembling Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is set as an alternate take on the opening scene of Episode 12, with Betty going to talk to Jughead at Pop’s diner alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Trembling Hands by The Temper Trap.  
> Also I have never written a song fic before, but was requested through Tumblr so not sure whether this fits the bill or not.  
> If you enjoy it let me know! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.

_Treading the ground_ __  
_I once used to know_ __  
_People are strangers_ __  
_Same as before_ __  
_Streets look familiar_ __  
_I remember the part_ __  
_Where I buried my head_ __  
_So deep in my hands_ _  
_ _All around me was dark_

He was at Pop’s the neon light shining through the window next to his booth. He stared into nothingness, his beanie, his one comfort against this cruel, hard word left abandoned in front of him. All he could think was what was the point. Everyone he knew, each one had betrayed him, abandoned him to face it alone. His phone dinged with another message from Betty, her bright smile lighting up the darkness of his phone and he wanted so desperately to answer her, to pick up the phone and just hear her voice but he held back. He wanted to trust her so badly, as bad as he had ever wanted to trust anyone in his life. It was as though even the shine had worn off Pop’s the coffee was bitter in his mouth and he barely recognised the other people seated in the booths around him. 

_This here city_ __  
_Is for the lonely ones_ __  
_Won’t find no angels_ __  
_Selling maps to the lost_ __  
_This here place_ __  
_Is too small for two_ __  
_It took one to realize_ __  
_When dreaming’s this hard_ _  
_ _It’s not meant to come true_

He should have known that things were too good to be true. He had been so happy, his dad cleaning up his act, Betty his girlfriend and partner in sleuthing it was as if someone had looked into his dreams at night and made them a reality. Before dashing them right in front of him. His dad arrested for murder not his usual petty crimes and Betty pretending that they were all happy families while his supposed best friend and the new girl ransacked their trailer his once home. He felt numb, calling his mum had only cemented this feeling. He was unwanted, unloved and unneeded. He would leave the town of Riverdale and never come back, he couldn’t bear to be there another moment.

_So throw me a line_ __  
_Somebody out there help me_ __  
_I’m on my own_ _  
_ _I’m on my own_

She had asked Archie and Veronica to stay outside Pop’s to let her talk to him first. They had seen him from the window, his face blank while he stared off into the distance. She wanted to help him more than anything she wanted to make sure that he knew that he was loved and wanted and despite what his father may have allegedly done she was there for him always.Just as he had accepted her truth she would accept him, whatever the cost. 

_Throw me a line_ __  
_Afraid that I have come here_ __  
_To win you again_ _  
_ _With trembling hands_

“Jug.” She said quietly as she approached his booth, he glanced at her momentarily before setting his eyes again on the blank space of the wall on the other side of the diner, before sighing, she could tell now that she was closer that there was a redness around his eyes, he had been crying and she wanted so badly to reach over and just touch him. Her nails in her palms reminded her why she should not.

_Passing the days_ __  
_Looking over the buildings_ __  
_Time seems to stop_ __  
_While the millions keep moving_ __  
_Now here I am_ __  
_I’m a drop in your ocean_ __  
_Noise in the crowd_ _  
__Pushing through your halls of reason_

“Please Jug.”She tried again, trying to cut through whatever inner monologue was running through his head. She knew well enough that even if he was not saying a word, or his face was blank that his mind never ceased, always analysing and trying to make sense of things and she wanted to cut through that, she wanted him to feel. Her hand shot out and touched his hand on the table and he seemed shocked by her movement as she was by her own. She had told herself that she wasn’t going to force things that she would let him control the conversation but in that moment she needed to feel his skin against her own, she needed to provide him some human comfort.

_So throw me a line_ __  
_Somebody out there help me_ __  


His eyes caught hers, but he made no movement to draw his hand back, to retreat. Her fingers ran over his knuckles a gentle soothing movement that he wanted to get lost in. 

“Betts.” He let out his voice breaking, as tears threatened to again break through the surface and engulf him. He didn’t think he had any left, that he could cry anymore and yet. His face crumbled as it all it him again, like a wave crashing over him, drowning him. He grasped her hand as though it was his lifeline to the surface again. 

_I’m on my own_ _  
__I’m on my own_  

The touch of his hand was not enough, as she saw him falling she pulled him towards her and he let her. She enveloped him in her arms, pulling him close, absorbing the sobs that racked his body. His head pulled into her chest, her fingers running through his uncovered hair in a soothing movement. 

“I’m here, Jug, you are not alone.” She whispered to him softly.


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for the following prompt:
> 
> Hi! Are you taking prompts? If you are, then can you do a near future bughead, Betty goes out of town for some time (for anything of your choice), jughead is there to pick her up from the airport, lots of fluff ensues :3

He was waiting at the gate for her, anxiously glancing at each person who came through the doors, eagerly awaiting her bright face to appear.

She had messaged him earlier in the night to let him know that her flight had been delayed urging him not to wait, that she would catch a cab or uber into town instead.  But Jughead had made a promise that he would pick her up, and no-one who valued their life or safety broke their word when it came to Alice.

So instead he had made his way to the airport cafe ordered himself some coffee and opened his laptop to the latest article he was working on for The Register, in reality he found himself much more concentrated on the arrivals board looking for any updates on her flight.

He had been the one who told her to go ahead with the internship. He wasn’t going to be the guy who kept a girl from achieving her dreams especially one as bright as Betty Cooper, there was no dulling her brightness.

To say that he missed her was an understatement. He had tried to keep himself as busy as possible, volunteering to help Alice at the register following Hal’s unexpected departure, as well as visiting his dad on a regular basis and assisting his lawyer with whatever was needed.

His new role at the Serpents, he had intentionally downplayed to Betty, she would only worry more than she already did and he didn’t want her to be distracted from her work. Safe to say the jacket would remain tucked away in his closet for tonight.

He noticed her instantly as she came through the gate. He felt relief wash over him tat her return, Riverdale never quite felt like home without her. He reached up to his head pulling the Beanie from his head, gripping it tightly in his hands.

He watched as she scanned the crowd for him and he waved over to her, her eyes finally settling on him and she rushed over to meet him. As she reached him she dropped her bag at her feet and let him enclose her in his arms as he lifted her up in a dramatic, movie worthy twirl that before her he would have imagined himself capable of. She let out a laugh and it was like music to his ears being able to hear it purified instead of through his laptop speakers a thousand miles away. He let her back down and she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He held himself back from deepening it.

He pulled back from their kiss. to take her face in her hands, memorising every feature of her face, as he moved his thumb gently across her cheek, revelling in the warmth of her skin.

She pulled him in for another hug, her arms wrapping so tightly against him as she breathed in his scent, her memory and the worn flannel shirt that she had fallen asleep in on numerous occasions had not done him justice, not at all.

“God I missed you.” He said into her hair, before tilting her face up, fingers on her chin to capture her lips again with his own. He deepened the kiss immediately this time, pouring all his longing and lonely nights into that kiss. She gripped his shirt tightly with her small hands, clinging to him, never wanting to let go again.

“I missed you too.” She said as they broke their kiss for air, his heart was pounding with anticipation. She threaded her hands with his, brushing her fingers along his knuckles. “So much.”

He bent down to pick up her bag, slinging it over his shoulder, a little knocked back at the unexpected weight. He offered his other arm to her as a gentleman would and she linked her arm in his as they headed towards the airport car park to F.P’s truck another one of his inherited gifts from the Serpents.

“So Miss Cooper now that you are back in Riverdale what is our first stop? ” He exclaimed dramatically and she tightened her grip on his arm.

“ Well Mr Jones as much as I have missed you and would love to spend the next few hours, tangled in your arms.” She mused a tell tale blush spreading across her cheeks. “I have been craving a Pop’s Vanilla Malt milkshake like crazy for the past 2 months.” She admitted to him. At the mention of food his stomach growled in response.

“A girl after my own heart. ”


	11. Bughead Ficlets Based on OTP prompts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a collection of Bughead ficlets based on Important OTP Questions.

**Who spends almost all their money on the other?**

He stared at disbelief at the gift in front of him, it had to of cost her nearly her full paycheck. She looked up at him with eager eyes, searching his face, trying to work out if he was happy or not.

“Betts, this is too much,” he told her moving to return the gift to her hands, she crossed her arms over her chest refusing to take it back with a strong shake of her head.

“You need it,” she reasoned with him. “I got a good deal,” she lied. She had seen the sissapointment on his face when his laptop had packed it in. The blue screen as he swore at the device, rifling through his bag to try and find his flash drive trying to remember when they had last updated it.

She had taken it to Dilton Doiley who had been able to work his magic and recover his files but not the computer itself, that was beyond saving.

Seeing him mope around his father’s trailer had filled her heart with despair, Jughead Jones wrote that was what he did, she could see him trying to write in his notebook, at the library and in the Blue and Gold office but it wasn’t the same. When she got her first paycheck from Pop’s she knew exactly where it was going. She took Dilton with her, wanting his expertise so she could maintain the surprise.

She had wrapped it earlier that night, it was still months until his birthday but there was no harm in an early birthday present.

“We need to take it back Betts, I won’t let you-” She put up a finger to silence him.

“It’s my money, Jug, I decide how I spend it.” Her face was determined and he knew that once Betty Cooper had decided something there was no changing her mind. He relented, letting his genuine smile spread across his face as he spread his fingers over the keyboard, and she felt a shiver down her back at this action, looking at the way they moved gracefully, getting a feel for the keys. “Just don’t forget to thank me when your published.”

As soon as he reopened his document he went to the start of his novel starting a new page, a dedication.

“ _To Betty Cooper, for giving me the strength, will and tools to write.”_

 

**Who sleeps in the other’s lap?**

She lives for these moments, when it is calm, when there isn’t a murder investigation or a civil war occurring between two fractions of the same town, this. His head laid gently on her lap, his eyes closed, a small smile on his face as he dreams of who knows what. The movie is still playing on the TV in her lounge room, his Serpent’s jacket laid over a dining room chair. She takes in a deep breath and sighs sinking further into the couch, as his breath hitches and she thinks that she has disturbed him. She brushes his forehead gently, her fingers moving through the dark waves the fall just over his eyes and she swears his smile gets a little wider.

She feels lucky that he is able to feel comfortable enough with her to allow himself to be vulnerable asleep in her arms and she makes a vow to always be his safe place to land. With whatever may come their way, she will keep him safe.

  


**Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?**

“It’s hot,” she exclaims as her mouth forms a pout as she looks up at him from her reclined position on the couch as he rolls his eyes at her. She’s not wrong it is hot, hottest summer in 20 years, if you were to believe what they were saying in the news. She was reclined on their couch in just her underwear, a bowl of ice-cream in her hands while she read her magazine. He had already told her a number of times to put some clothes on that week but it was just the two of them in their small New York apartment and she couldn’t work out why he was being so difficult about this.

“You don’t see me walking around here in just my boxers, do you?” He was leaning with his hands braced against the back of the couch. She re-adjusted her pout into a smile that was much more seductive in it’s intention.

“I wouldn’t mind.” She raised an eyebrow at him, before bringing her spoon to her lips and taking a very deliberate lick. Savouring the taste of strawberry ice cream on her tongue. He stood there his mouth slightly open, his eyes following her movements. She placed the spoon in her mouth, sucking on the cool metal, until she was satisfied and let it slip from her mouth before her tongue swiped her bottom lip, at which he couldn’t help but groan, his hands gripping the couch tighter, his fingers digging into the soft material.

“I need to work on my assignment,” he mumbled, as she was bringing up another spoonful to her lips. She nodded passively at him, as he watched some of the ice-cream fall from her spoon, dripping down the curve of her breast, his eyes watching as it disappeared between the valley of her breasts leaving a pink trail behind. His tongue darted out to wet his lips subconsciously.  


“Ooops,” she said coyly, her eyes full of mischief as she pulled the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth. He practically leapt over the back of the couch leaning over her, his hands braced on either side of her shoulders up against the arm of the couch as he bent down to run his tongue along the sticky trail which had been left, she moaned at the sensation, his eyes meeting hers as he finished just below her collar bone, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her skin, and she leant further back in response.

“You know strawberry is my favourite, Betts.”

She did.

 

**Who wears the other's clothes constantly?**  


Wearing Jughead’s clothes had become a habit for Betty. It had started when she wore his light grey sweater after the Jubilee. The material swamping her body as she moved from their sleeping positions on what use to be his bed in FP’s trailer to get a glass of water. The material felt soft against her bare skin, and the remnants of his scent overwhelmed her. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind as she stood at the sink, looking out over the lounge.

“That’s mine,” he mumbled into her shoulder, before he pressed a light kiss on the side of her neck.

“I like it,” She tilted her head to the side, allowing him greater access to her neck, which he gladly took advantage of, placing open mouthed kisses along the exposed skin. “It smells of you.”

“Keep it.” He pressed a kiss just below her ear, delighting in the gasp that left her lips, giving away her sensitivity. “Just come back to bed.” She felt the wave of heat run down her spine at his words, turning around to face him, as he brought her hand up to his lips, brushing her knuckles with his lips, in a gesture so innocent compared to what they had just done in this very kitchen.

She did keep it though, and soon other items of his clothing were added to her little collection. A flannel shirt, a hoodie, a t-shirt, all neatly folded in the bottom drawer of her dresser, the drawer she hoped her mum would never open and have a panic attack about why her teenage daughter may be keeping items of her boyfriend’s clothing in her room.

She was also aware of the effect that wearing his clothes had on Jughead himself. How much he liked it. They were at FP’s trailer when he went to shower, a hard day working construction had left him tired and tense. She waited to hear the water running to take the opportunity to slip his flannel shirt on, before pulling the grey beanie on her head. She was laid herself out on his bed and waited. He soon emerged from the bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips as he took in the sight of her, his mouth dropping open.  She crawled slowly to the edge of the bed, looking up at him as she raised herself to her knees. He took in the sight of her, blonde waves escaping from underneath the woollen hat, his hat. He couldn’t contain the low groan that left his lips as she placed her hand on his neck, pulling him down and locking her lips with his.

He swore his clothes always looked better on her.

 

**Which one spends all day running errands and which one says “You remembered [thing], right?”**

She hated this, being shut up in her room all day and night completely dependent on others. It had been a routine hospital appointment, heartbeat was fine she was growing well, but there was an abnormality and further tests and investigations confirmed that Betty has pre-eclampsia. When she had heard the words she had squeezed Jughead’s hand so hard, that a grimace crossed his face. She wasn’t sure what it was but she had been so anxious that the mention of any kind of ‘condition’ set her on edge and her mind took her to the worst possible outcome.

The doctor assured her that it was nothing to worry about at least not if she followed the recommendations. She had let out a frustrated groan when he had mentioned bed rest and Jughead had smiled sympathetically, knowing how hard it was for his wife not to do everything and take some time for herself, which he had been urging her to do, not that she listened.

So here she was up in their bedroom, propped up on pillows like she was dying or something. She had written a list for him to follow, everything she needed done for the house, for the nursery that she was still setting up as well as some extras.

Jughead had paled slightly when he saw the list, wondering how one person managed to get so much done in one day, while staying sane. Jughead was a much more relaxed, go with the flow kind person, spreading out his errands, but he had assured her that nothing would be missed while she was laid up, it was all he could say to convince her to take some time for herself, to take it easy.

He dumped the arm full of groceries on the kitchen bench, placed the nursery items in the spare room and made his way to the bedroom to make sure that Betty was still following the doctor’s orders. He was relieved to see that she was still in bed, surrounded by more pillows than when he had left if that was humanly possible and a face on her that said she was not to be messed with.

“Did you have a nice day?” She looked at him incredulously, and he then knew the answer. She obviously was still had not embraced the ‘take it easy’ attitude.

“I’m going insane,” she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her, it had only been one day. “At least I have a Vanilla Malt milkshake from Pop’s to make me feel better.” She closed her eyes, licking her lips obviously imagining the taste of something from the outside world.

“Shit.” He slapped his hand to his forehead.

“You did remember it right?” There was a desperation in her voice, and Jughead had learnt quickly that Betty and pregnancy hormones did not mix well, and as he removed his hand he saw the tears behind her eyes starting to well, as she continued to look at him hopefully.

“I’m going now,” he said quickly, darting to the bedside to peck her on the lips before he was racing down the stairs and jumping into the car.

He could remember her telling him now, that she could ‘murder’ someone for a Vanilla Malt milkshake and he could only hope now that she didn’t mean him.

 

**Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?**

“Why are you yelling at it?” He turned to face her briefly before turning his attention back onto the road. Betty tried to hide the smile that was on her face. Jughead and the navigation system in his car had a love/hate relationship. There had been a honeymoon period when he first got it, being in a new town, it had been a god send, he had sung it’s praises to anyone who would listen. Betty herself did not have the same unwavering trust in the system from the start, she travelled around the town for her work all day long, she knew the little shortcuts the system didn’t, what roads became gridlocked at certain times, but Jughead could not be dissuaded.

She had told him that day not to take the road he was taking, that although it seemed it would be longer if he took the side roads, they would get there quicker. But he had trusted the computer over her and she had simply folded her arms and sunk back into the passenger seat.

“I can’t u-turn! Can you not see the cars?!” She tried to stifle her laugh as he continued his rant at the car, which continued to advise him to ‘take a u-turn where possible’ to escape the gridlocked traffic ahead of them. He gesticulated wildly at the cars through the windscreen as if this would help the nav system see his point. She couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her lips. He looked towards her again, his face softening as he realised the ridiculousness of their current situation. “Don’t start, Betts, just tell me how we get moving again.” His hands gripped the wheel tightly as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder and he felt the tension melt away almost instantly.

“Just follow my directions,” she reached for the mute button on the system, he preferred the sound of her voice anyway.

  


**Which one does the posing while the other one draws?**

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.”

“Just lift your arm a little higher, more relaxed, less rigid,” she stated as she moved over to him to take his limbs in her soft hands and place them where she wanted ignoring his half-hearted protests. Even though her touch was light and gentle he felt the weight of it, the warmth of her skin through his layers of clothing, as he held his breath as she continued to brush ever slightly up against him.

“You sure this isn’t something Archie could help you with?” His tried to get the words out without them getting stuck in his throat. Was that really what he would have preferred, Betty with her hands on Archie manipulating his body into the positions that she needed.

“He had football practice.” Her forehead creased in concentration as she stepped back from him, her eyes surveying how he was placed against the chair in the art room. He had scoffed at her, nearly choking on his burger when she had asked him. But she gave him that wide eyed look and he agreed without even hesitating. Betty needed a model for her art project and she had chosen him. Well actually that wasn’t true she had chosen Archie, but when he wasn’t available she came to him. He knew that he should feel bad to be the second choice but he knew the torch that she carried for Archie and just how oblivious his friend was to this, but he could only jump at the chance to be alone with her, without Archie’s all encompassing presence.

“Okay, hold it there.” She picked up her pad and started her work. Her pencil scratched against the paper as she would glance up to look at him every now and again, while he tried to keep as still as he could.

Just as she was examining him, he was her. He watched the way her tongue stuck just barely out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She would occasionally tap the pencil up against her chin as if pausing for thought, working out her next move. Then there were her eyes, every time they looked up at him, were trained on him, he felt a heat pooling in his belly, rising up to his cheeks before washing over him completely.

He knew he should tell her, make a move, kiss her, just… something. Instead he continued to sit back while she threw herself at Archie, wishing just once she would throw herself at him, cause he would catch her and never let go.

 

**Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own?**

“Name?” The usher standing at the ticket booth asked, from behind the small sliding window as they approached.

“Betty Cooper,” she responds confidently, looking back at her boyfriend Jughead as he waits beside her. When she heard that the Bijou was doing a special Tarantino marathon she just knew she had to get tickets. She had wanted to surprise him, but of course he already knew about it, there was no way a Tarantino marathon was going to happen in their small town and him not know about it.

“We don’t have you down here.” The usher replied to her and she shook her head confused. She could start to feel the steady wave of anxiety already rising within her, as she was trying to remember whether she had actually booked the tickets in her excitement.

It was a few weeks ago, her and Veronica had been in her room, when she had come across it on her phone. Her squeal of delight had made Veronica jump in surprise. She had been gushing over what a perfect gift it would make, and Veronica had stated how cute they were and how she wanted to be the maid of honor, knowing that she would have to fight Kevin for it, at their inevitable wedding. Betty had just giggled in response as she dialled the number to book the tickets.

“Um,” She leant closer against the small opening, lowering her voice, hoping that he couldn’t hear. “Is it under Betty Jones?” she whispered. She pulled back to give an apologetic look to Jughead, shrugging her shoulders. The usher looked back at her computer screen, before turning back to Betty, who leaned forward again.

“Here are your tickets, Betty Jones.” She said giving a knowing smile, as she looked briefly at the boy beside her. Betty graciously took the tickets in her hand and linked her arm with Jughead. Mentally scolding herself for once again slipping and using his surname as her own, it had happened a few times now, she loved the way it sounded, Betty Jones. She would say it out loud to herself sometimes just to see how it felt on her tongue. Betty Jones, it just sounded _right._

 

**Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?**

When she smiles at him like that he knows he loves her, that’s her special smile, the one that is just for him only him. It’s not the one she shares with Kevin, or Ronnie, or even Archie. No, that smile the one that tugs at her lips and crinkles her eyes just so, that’s for him. He is not sure how to handle ‘loving’ someone new. He has always loved Jellybean, his mother and to some extent his father, but this is something very different to that familial love. He cares for Archie he always has, he is his best friend, but again it is something different. It is friendship and that’s what he thought he had too shared with Betty, friendship. But as they continue to investigate Jason’s murder, when he kisses her in her bedroom that first time he feels a ‘tug’ in the bottom of his stomach which feels unusual. He feels it again when she takes his hand in hers as he walks her home, as he rubs his fingers against her knuckles, a feeling washing over him which he doesn’t think he has ever experienced before, contentment. When they sit alone it their booth at Pop’s and she shows him the open weeping wounds on the palms of her hands, he feels a pull, inside of him, a deep seeded need to protect her at all costs, from the world but mostly from herself.

She sticks by him, even when he tries, and he tries so hard to push her away, to save her, she sticks by him. Her trust in him unwavering, and that’s when he knows, all those ‘tugs’ in his stomach, the pull, the overwhelming need to protect is because he Jughead Jones is in love with Betty Cooper.

 

**Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?**

She had been dreading Easter, she always did as it approached. It wasn’t for the usual reasons one might expect, awkward family catch ups, too much chocolate, the Easter egg hunt and inevitable fight that would happen between their two girls about who had found the most eggs. No, those she could deal with. It was the amount of puns that Easter gave way to. The opportunities for him to make them seemed endless.

She heard her youngest daughter’s exasperated voice from their kitchen.

“Muuuuuuum, he’s doing _it_ again.” She walked in to see their youngest daughter Emily with her tiny hands on her hips, scowling at her father who was chuckling at the sight before him that reminded him so much of her mother. Betty looked at him and he just shrugged.

“All I said was that her Easter parade outfit was _egg_ -cellant.” He raised his eyebrows for dramatic effect. Betty just gave her usual pained smile at his use of puns and nodded in agreement. Emily turned to look at her, her face pleading with her mum to make it stop, before she stomped off.

She took a deep breath as she approached her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder and he knew what was coming. He wanted to be the _cool_ dad so badly.

“We talked about this last year, Jug,” she said softly.

“I know.”

“And I think we agreed we were going to tone it down this year.” She met his eyes, and he nodded in response. “Okay.” She breathed a sigh of relief, the conversation going easier then she would have expected.

“I mean I think you may be egg-agerating, but -” He jumped of his stool and ran as she gave chase, an exasperated ‘Juggie’ leaving her lips. Emily just stood in the lounge room, watching as they ran past her up the stairs, shaking her head at her parents.

 

**Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?**

“You’re joking right?” she had her hands on her hips looking him up and down, as she tried to process his suggestion. 

“You lift people all the time, and my legs are killing me. I’m not used to this thing they call ‘physical exertion’.” He was sat on a nearby rock and Betty was regretting already the decision to take Jughead hiking. She wasn’t sure why it sounded like a good idea in her head. She had suggested that they do something a little different to their usual Sunday afternoon spent curled up either on the Cooper couch or on the couch in his father’s trailer watching movies and inevitably not actually watching the movie and making out instead. He had rolled his eyes when she suggested going ‘outside’ and gave an audible groan when the next words out of her mouth were ‘Let’s go hiking.’

“I lift cheerleaders, Jug, not teenage boys.”

“You could try.” He pouted, and she threw her hands up in defeat. 

“Fine.” Jughead jumped up immediately having not expected her to take his request seriously. She bent over slightly and waited as he awkwardly tried to get onto her back, needing several attempts before he managed to hoist himself up and she locked her arms around his legs holding him steady. His arms wrapped securely around her torso, settling just above her bust. She took a deep breath before she tried to move her legs, she was only able to manage a few steps before she became unsteady and felt herself begin to fall. 

He fell with her and they landed on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs, and giggles. 

“Let’s never try that again.” Betty managed to get out in between her fit of giggles and trying to untangle herself from her boyfriend. 

“Agreed. We are never going hiking again,” he said with a wink as she playfully swatted his arm.

 

**Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?**

She delicately tried to move her hand to her jeans pocket, slipping it inside and pulling out her phone in a move that was precise and controlled as to not wake her sleeping boyfriend. They had been reading over the submitted articles for the Blue and Gold, when he had drifted off. They had been reading for hours now, in his father’s trailer, hoping to find something that would be worth publishing for their latest edition. She had noticed the change of his breathing as she read out loud one of the articles on the latest football game, the slow steady breaths against her neck sending a tingle down her spine.

She didn’t have a nice picture of Jughead on her phone, he wouldn’t let her take one, she had plenty of ones of him scowling at the camera, and a few where he had pulled a face, but none where she could capture the true essence of _her_ Jughead Jones. She pulled up the camera app on her phone, switching the camera to self mode, and directing it at herself and a sleeping Jughead on her shoulder, smiling slightly she took the picture. The sound of the ‘shutter’ filled the room, and she cursed the noise, the phone slipping from her hand as Jughead woke looking around the room, still groggy from waking. He looked towards Betty who just smiled back at him as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. He apologised for falling asleep, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, gathering the pages that were still on his lap and starting to read the one on the top of the pile.

Back in her bedroom, after he had dropped her off, she opened her phone and smiled at the picture she had taken, her favourite one so far.

 

 

**If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?**

He still couldn’t believe the twist and turns that his life had taken. When he first agreed to help Betty with writing the Blue and Gold he never imagined that he would fall in love with her and that she would ever return that love, but here they were in the city of love itself, standing on top of the eifel tower as he took pictures of her, her wind tousled by the wind, her laugh echoing across the walkway. When he had received his first royalty check from his novel he had booked the tickets without hesitation, she deserved, for those late nights where he would stay up writing, while she went to bed alone, for the numerous agent meetings that kept him away from their small apartment. For the cancelled dinners when an urgent draft or change was needed, and she would simply nod her head, saying that it didn’t matter when he knew she was disappointed.

 

He surprised her with the tickets at her work, a special delivery of flowers before he came in himself, whisking her away to an impromptu lunch in the park, carrying the picnic basket filled with french bread, cheese, terrine and a small bottle of wine. She had just been telling him how much he spoiled her when he pulled out the envelope, saying that he wanted to spoil her further, and give her a proper French picnic in Paris, she had looked at him confused until she opened the envelope, her eyes growing wide before she leant over to hug him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, while he breathed in her scent.

 

They had gone to all the usual tourist-y places, Notre-Dame, the Louvre, and finally today at the Eiffel Tower. She was bending over looking through a set of binoculars near the edge of the railing as his fingers ran over the small box in his pocket. The velvet soft against his fingers. She turned around to look at him, before smiling and beckoning him over to look with her. He ran his other hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before he headed over, ready to take the plunge.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and really do make my day :)


	12. Bughead Ficlets Based on OTP prompts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Bughead ficlets based on important OTP questions requested by tumblr followers.

**Which one reads OTP prompts and says “Oh that’s us!” and which one goes “Eh, not really”?**

“Oh that’s us for sure,” she exclaims. Her finger pointing at one of the sentences in amongst the others.

“It’s really not, Betts,” he replied, as she looked at him a scowl crossing her face. She snatched the laptop from his hands as he smirked at her. Betty Cooper did not like to be wrong.

She faced the laptop to Veronica who was sitting opposite them at the booth at Pop’s. Veronica looked cautiously at Jughead before moving back to Betty who had the ‘remember your my friend’ look on her face.

“Number 4, that’s us isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure, Betts.” Betty let out a furstrated groan before turning her attention to Archie who was trying not to make eye contact, knowing he would be called upon for his opinion next.

“Archie,” she said and then a little louder “Archie!” when he did not turn towards her. “Number 4 on that list is me and Juggie, right?” There was an insistence in her tone telling him what the right answer was, he looked towards Jughead who shrugged his shoulders, before leaning back in the booth, leaving him to flounder on his own. He next turned to his own girlfriend Veronica who was staring at her milkshake intently as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Before he finally looked at Betty again who was watching him intently waiting for his answer, leaning forward towards towards the table her palms spread out on the surface. “Well,” she urged on.

“I guess,” he responded to the audible groans of Veronica and Jughead, who were both shaking their heads at him.

Betty meanwhile turned to her boyfriend the look of satisfaction all over her face, as she took some whipped cream on her finger from her milkshake and popped it in her mouth, winking at him as she did so.

_Number 4: Person A is baking cookies and has to split their attention between watching the time and fighting off Person B, who keeps trying to steal the cookie dough from the bowl._

 

**If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?**

Betty Cooper prides herself in giving everything she has to all aspects of her life. She doesn’t do things by halves. So when she found that they would need to break into the Mueseum of Natural History to expose Professor Smith she had spent hours researching the security system, in addition to setting up a lines of red string criss crossing all over her dorm room, much to the aggravation of her roommate who already thought she was a bit ‘weird’. She had been practicing making her way through the strings without touching, her cheerleader background had come in handy, her flexibility and balance enabling her to soon make her way through effortlessly. She knew then she was ready.

She pulled the black turtleneck over her head, pulling her ponytail tight as she pulled the black gloves over her fingers. Ready for a night of breaking and entering the last time she had done that was back at High School.

***

She looked at the pattern the lasers in front of her created, she had spent weeks prepping for this and now it was time to put it all to good use. Jughead well, he brought a bag of chips. She had stared at him in disbelief, and at her look he held out the bag to her encouraging her to take one.

“We are breaking into a high security building, Jug, and you brought chips?” she whispered the disapproval in her tone clear.

“I was hungry,” he replied as if confused by her question. She let out a sigh, and surveyed the lasers in front of her. She tightened her already painfully tight ponytail, a nervous habit she just couldn’t seem to shake, as she started to make her way through the lasers. A few well placed backflips had her moving well through the beams, as she moved closer to her goal. She was balancing delicately between two close beams of light, when a loud ‘CRUNCH’ broke her concentration, her head whipping around to see a sheepish grin on her boyfriends face as he slowly chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. Before mouthing the word ‘Sorry’. She huffed before she cleared the last laser, pulling down the lever on the opposite side of the wall shutting the lasers off, as he made his way towards her, his bag reaching into the bag to pull out another handful of chips, before shoving them into his open mouth.

He held out the bag again, as she sighed loudly reaching in to take one as he smiled back at her. Despite his poor choice of breaking and entering snacks she couldn’t think of anyone else that she would want by her side while they did this.

 

**Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?**

She farewells him at the airport, wiping the tears from her eyes as he gives a final wave as he leaves through the departure gates. It’s only a month she keeps telling herself, a month out of a year, it’s nothing really. She knew that this would be part of the deal, he was a published author now, promotion was inevitable. He had delayed it as much a he could. He didn’t want to be away from her, he wanted to take her with him, but knew that she had her own commitments back in Riverdale.

Their small house seems so empty without him, she finds herself looking for him when she enters a room, reaching out to feel the warmth of his body in their bed in the morning only to feel the bare cold sheets. She is sitting at her desk looking at the photo on her desk of the two of them at Pop’s diner in their usual booth, both smiling at the camera, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder as she leant into his chest.

“Betty Cooper.” She looks up as she hears her name to see a delivery man, with a small box, looking around the room. She stands up, walking up to him, and he holds out a form for her to sign. She examines the small box, wondering what it could contain. She notices a few of her other colleagues looking over in her direction out of curiosity.

She opens the small package and takes out the item, a smile spreading across her face. It is a snowglobe, a little figure of the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building contained within, she gives it a shake watching the small specks of fake snow floating around in a flurry. She sets it on her desk next to their photo, and pulls out the small card in the box, finding in his handwriting, scratchy and barely legible, _‘Wish you were here, Betts. Love Jughead.’_ She holds the card up against her chest, imagining him leant over a desk or counter writing the words and she misses him more than ever. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve, urging herself not to cry in her office, instead giving her snow globe another shake and finding the motion of the ‘snow’ inside relaxing and soothing. 

A week later another package arrives and she opens it eagerly finding another snowglobe this time from Nashville, a large acoustic guitar surrounded by buildings, along with another note.  _‘The music would sound better with you here, Betts. Love Jughead.’_

Every week she gets a small package, always a snowglobe and a note. She speaks with him on the phone but neither one of them mentions the gifts as if it is something that would lose it’s magic and meaning if they talked about it, so they talk about everything else instead. His tour is going well but he’s exhausted and she misses him like crazy but is also keeping herself busy at home and at work.

It is the final week of his book tour and she is packing up the small army of snowglobes that has slowly started to take over her desk, she had tried to hide her disappointment that morning when she hadn’t received her usual package reasoning that he must be busy in the final week and she would see him soon anyway, in person, feeling giddy at the very thought.

She is placing the final one in the box, when she hears giggles from her co-workers, she turns around to see what amusement is happening in the office when she comes face to face with her boyfriend, a wide grin on his face and a small snowglobe in his hands. She lets out a shriek, before covering her mouth with her hand and he chuckles in response, her eyes dart to the object in his hands, a snowglobe for Riverdale, the iconic Pop’s diner, the town hall and the Maple trees. She can’t wait any longer as she wraps her arms around his neck, practically leaping into his arms as he pulls her close. Her lips capture his own, in a kiss that she pours all her feelings into, her longing and she feels him groan in response,  and she forgets where she is, before there is an ‘ahem’ from her boss breaking them apart, both of them looking like two teenagers who just got caught making out, which isn’t too far from the truth. 

He has to fly out again in the morning, to finish his commitments, but for that night he is home and they make the most of their time together.

 

**Which one gives the other their jacket?**

He handed her the jacket that he knew she was so wary of. She knew what was brewing in Riverdale, their very own civil war, and they happened to be on opposite sides. She was scared for him, he knew that. She wanted to protect him, but he was loyal, loyal to his dad and those who had sided with him and taken him under their wing. She took it reluctantly slinging it over her shoulders as they walked to her home.

They had been out to Pop’s as usual, but it was starting to lose the shine on it. They were no longer the love sick teenagers who had sipped on milkshakes and been relieved that a killer had been caught. That at least that mystery had been solved. Only leaving space for something bigger and in ways more sinister to take it’s place.

She knew that him moving to the Southside would have created a space between them, she knew when she told her mother that it would change things between them and it had. He seemed older now, more confident, yes, but the stress had taken it’s toll on him, just as she imagined it had on her to. She gripped the jacket tighter around herself, trying to keep the cold out as much as she could. The tighter she pulled it around her body the more she could smell his scent, and it made her yearn for him even though he was standing right there.

When they reached her house she didn’t invite him in. She knew he would refuse anyway, he was aware of what her mum thought of his current choices and Betty’s continued involvement with him. Instead she kissed him on the cheek, as she shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him. It felt so heavy in her hands, and the weight lifted as he took it from her and put it back on. They looked at each other for a moment each waiting for the other to say something to bring them back closer together. Instead all she said was goodnight.

 

**Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling?**

“Jughead Jones.” He spun around to look in the direction where he had heard his name. Seeing a heavily pregnant Polly coming out of her bedroom. Betty was still downstairs helping her mum and dad get dinner ready while he had gone to the bathroom up stairs.

“Polly, hey,” he said casually. She didn’t respond instead moving closer towards him and he realises that he is now backed up against the wall of the hallway.

“I _love_ my sister, Jughead.” her tone is not the usual friendly, light one that he is used to hearing from the eldest Cooper sibling. He simply nodded, as she moved closer to his face. “So I don’t need to tell you what I would do to someone who ever hurt her.” There was such an edge to her voice and her eyes had an intensity which made him swallow hard. It was such a contrast to the pretty pastel dress and pretty headband holding her hair back from her face.

“I would never hurt Betty.” He choked out.

“That makes me very happy to hear that, Jughead.” She moved away from him before patting him on the shoulder. “Because I wouldn’t want to have to do anything too strenuous in my condition.” She raised her eyebrows, staring at him making sure that he was receiving her message loud and clear. He was nodding again, his head seemingly on it’s own accord.

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” he assured her. While also looking anxiously around the cramped hallway, trying to map out an escape route. But she seemed satisfied with his answer as she plastered a happy smile on her face, her eyes loosing that intensity which had made him feel nauseous before.

“Great.” The unmistakable Cooper tone in her voice. And with that she gave him a quick hug, before turning on her heels and making her way down the hallway to join the rest of the Cooper family. Jughead braced himself against the wall with his hands, and he thought Alice Cooper was the scary one.

 

**How good would your OTP be at parenting?**

They were both sitting on the park bench watching over as their two daughters were set loose on the park. Emily, their youngest, went straight for the puddles as they knew she would, she was wearing her new gumboots and raincoat so some splashing was in order. She was a free spirit, and had a lightness to her like her mum. A smile that could make your day better in an instant and a kindness that just emanated from her.

Hannah meanwhile was the more cautious and reserved of the two. She was more like her father, everyone said how she was an ‘old soul’. She stood to the side of the park, more comfortable to observe than to participate. Except for those who were closest to her, those would see her true personality and her sardonic humour which she had inherited from her father which at times would frustrate her mother to no end.

“I think we’re doing all right, Betts.” Jughead leant over to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him and she snuggled up close, while they continued to watch. It hadn’t been easy, Betty had struggled at first, she had always hated the word ‘perfect’ but for Hannah she wanted to be, for the first time in her life she wanted to be perfect but felt that she was always falling short. Jughead himself had realised that she needed help too late, wrapped up in his own pressures that he had put upon himself to be the ‘rock’ of the family, to not make the same mistakes as his father. But they had sought help together, with the encouragement of Alice and they had made it through. Each day still came with it’s own challenges but together as a team they made it through. Betty squeezed his hand tightly in her own and looked up into his eyes.

“Yeah I think we’re doing pretty well.”

 

**Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?**

She knew that the two of them were hiding something as soon as she entered the house. The hushed words and giggles were a dead give away. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was waiting for her in the front lounge. The hushed words and giggles stopped as soon as she entered the lounge room, two sets of eyes watching her carefully as she took off her coat laying it on the back of the couch and putting her bag down, she could see her daughter trying to hide something behind her back.

“Okay, what have you two done this time?” she asked, looking pointedly at her husband, the one she had left in charge or so she thought. She can see the sheepish expressions mirrored on their faces and she is again struck by just how alike the two are, that sometimes she feels outnumbered. While she waits for one of them to answer her, preferably the one who is the adult, a sharp bark fills the room.

Betty’s eyes immediately snap to her husband, who looks away. A small sheepdog puppy is soon in her daughter’s arms as she snuggles it. She wants to be angry, she wants to have a private word with him upstairs but seeing her daughter holding the small animal, while she makes cooing sounds and whispers to it, melts away any anger that had started to build. She continues to watch as she feels his arm wrap around her pulling her close to his body, as he presses a kiss on top of her head, and she lays her head against his chest.

“You are still in so much trouble, you know that right?” He chuckles at this and she feels the sound against her cheek.

“Worth it, Betts.”

 

**Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering?**

Jughead took his seat reluctantly alongside Kevin. Betty had let known her wishes for him and Kevin to be closer. At lunch Kevin had suggested that they go and watch the football game, Betty had clapped along excitedly at this, and he couldn’t say no, could he, not when her face lit up like that at the prospect of the two of them getting along. They had awkwardly waited at the concession stand together after Betty had run off to join the rest of the River Vixens, before they grabbed their snacks, Kevin shooting a questioning look towards Jughead at the sheer amount of food that he was holding in his arms to which Jughead had simply shrugged.

They had found some seats where they could easily see the game and were directly in front of where the River Vixens would be supporting their team. Now Jughead had never actually been to watch a football game before, sure he had hung out occasionally waiting for Archie to finish his game before they would go to hang out at Pop’s but he’d never actually watched the game or taken an interest in the cheerleaders, it just wasn’t his scene.

He gave a sheepish wave to Betty as she came out with the others, her short skirt swinging with every small movement she made and her ponytail bouncing with every step she took.

“You know how lucky you are don’t you?” Kevin broke the silence that the two had established ever since Betty had left them to get ready. “She’s special, our Betty.”

“I am aware,” he responded, his eyes never leaving Betty as she started to complete her warm up stretches. He was mentally kicking himself for not coming to a game before this one, he was not sure how he felt having a cheerleader for a girlfriend, something like that was from a world so foreign to his own, but he was still a teenage boy and watching Betty lift her leg high up above her head as she stretched made a heat begin to pool in his belly, he could barely hear Kevin above the sound of his own blood pumping, his mouth dry.

“You’ve never seen her perform before have you?” Kevin asked already knowing the answer. Jughead only shook his head, his eyes not leaving her as the music started and she began to sway her hips in a way that he had never imagined good girl next door Betty Cooper would. He watched intently as she danced to the routine in what he assumed was perfection, or it was to him anyway. As the routine finished and she started to wave to the crowd and give him a wink, he was on his feet before he knew it clapping enthusiastically as Kevin looked up as if someone had replaced the Jughead Jones that they all knew and left another in his place. When he let out an uncharacteristic whoop, Kevin grabbed him by the arm pulling him back down into his seat, which seemed to remind Jughead where he was, as he ducked his head in embarrassment, seeing some of the other cheerleaders whispering to Betty, and pointing up to him in the stands, before Cheryl was barking orders at them to get back into formation for the football players to arrive on the field.

He managed to restrain himself, barely for the rest of the game, as he tried to keep himself still during the cheer routines, having no idea what was happening in the actual game, but very highly aware of where Betty was at all times. He wasn’t ever going to miss another game again.

 

**Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?**

She had opened the umbrella and walked over to his crouching form when the rain had started to get heavier. He had been knelt down looking at the gravestone in front of him, talking to it when the rain started up, he had barely even noticed the droplets falling on him. He felt her hand soft on his shoulder as she covered him. He could feel himself about to break, but he held on, knowing that he needed to be the strong one. He was a grown man now, with his own family, realising his dreams of being a published author and although he had worked hard to get where he was so much of the highlights of his life were down to the name that was now across the cold piece of stone in front of him.

_Forsyth Pendleton Jones II, Loving Father, Grandfather and Devoted Husband._

She held him when he cracked, as he turned his body towards her, sobbing into her chest as she wrapped one arm around him pulling him closer while the other continued to hold the umbrella above them, keeping them protected. She would protect him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know your thoughts in the comments, or by sending some kudos.


	13. Bughead Drabbles based on tumblr OTP Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of short drabbles based on OTP questions sent in to my tumblr account.

**Who likes to eat spicy food?**

 

She pushed the container towards him, and his eyes met hers with disapproval. 

 

“Betts I am not about to damage my most delicate and precious tastebuds with your crazy food.” It was their first night in their apartment and Betty had managed to convince him to get Indian food as their first meal to share in their new home. 

 

“It’s not that bad.” She placed another forkful in her mouth and delighted in the way the taste danced along her tastebuds, as if it was lighting them up. She took a sip of her Lassi to quell the heat before taking another bite. Jughead watched her in awe. He couldn’t even smell her food without it burning the inside of his nostrils prompting him to cough and choke to remove the sensation. As if something foreign was trying to invade his body and his body was defending itself against it. 

 

Betty on the other hand loved her spicy food, the hotter the better. He could remember a few times when he had gone to steal food from her plate only to be met with an intense heat that seemed to burn across his taste buds, leaving them screaming in pain while he gulped down water to try and ease the pain, while Betty giggled at him, telling him that that was what he got for stealing others food. 

 

“I don’t know how you can do it.” He watched her as she ate, a slight blush to her cheeks in reaction to the food. 

 

“Guess when it comes to spicy cuisine I have a stronger stomach than you.” She smiled proudly. 

 

“And that,” He wrapped his arm around her pressing a kiss to her blushed cheek “Is why you are my girl.” 

 

**Who is the one who kills the bugs?**

  
  


“Daddy!” He came rushing into the room at the sound of his daughter’s high pitched scream. She was in her bed, her covers pulled high under her chin. Her eyes fixated on the creature at the opposite side of her room. He followed the direction of her gaze to the fluttering insect that was seemingly trying to get inside her desk lamp. “It’s a monster Daddy.” She told him, pulling the covers tighter around her. He smiled to himself at his daughter’s imagination and wondered if he was the same when he was smaller. 

 

He sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes glancing to him for a second as the bed moved under his weight before carefully tracking the moth once again. He put his hand on her leg, an attempt to comfort her and she dropped the cover slightly. 

 

“It’s a moth, Emily.” She eyed him warily, pausing and thinking over the word. 

 

“What’s a moth? Is it a monster? Do they bite?” She was so full of questions at this age. It kept him and Betty on their toes trying to answer what at times seemed like impossible questions that came from her inquisitive mind. He moved up the bed to pull her into a cuddle. 

 

“They don’t bite and I guess they are kind of like a butterfly, that only comes out at night.” Her eyes met his as if searching for whether he was being untrue to her and he gave her a slight nod. 

 

“I like butterflies.” 

 

“I know you do.” He got up from the bed and approached the moth that was still fluttering wildly at the brightest light source in the room. “How about we let this guy go outside? It’s too small for him in here.” Emily nodded eagerly as she climbed out of her bed. She moved over to the window, as Jughead moved his hands gently over the insect to catch it in his hands. He moved slowly over to window, which was now open, the cool air filtering through. Emily watched him carefully. Her eyes glued to his clasped hands and what was inside them. “Get ready to close the window when I let him go okay? We don’t want him getting stuck again do we?” Emily nodded her eyes never leaving his hands, but her hand rested on the window. Jughead placed his hands outside the window and let go. He pulled back as Emily closed the window and they both watched as the moth flew back and landed on the window for a while. Emily examined it’s every movement, placing her finger up against the glass and moving it away suddenly when the insect took flight to find another source of light. 

 

He looked down at Emily who gave him a bright smile in return. “Can you tuck me in again?”

 

“Sure.” She hopped into her bed and he brought the covers up snuggled under her chin as she clasped the worn soft toy rabbit against her chest, a gift from FP, as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Good night Emily. Sleep tight.”

 

“And don’t let the bed bugs bite.” She finished their night time goodbye, before snuggling further down into the warmth of her bed as Jughead turned the lamp off and left the room, glancing back to watch her in her bed before making his way back down to the lounge. 

 

Betty was still collapsed on the couch feeding Hannah as Jughead sat down next to her. Still feeling lucky every day to have the family he did, the family he had always wanted. 

  
  
  


**Who is the one who gets the other to try new things?**

 

Jughead Jones liked routine, it was sometimes the only thing that kept him sane. He enjoyed going to Pop’s and having the same order. Cheeseburger and a black coffee, maybe a strawberry milkshake if it was a particularly bad day. It was familiar and comforting. 

 

Betty craved new experiences, too much familiarity grew into boredom. She had been trying to persuade Jughead to branch out a little. 

 

“What’s this?” He eyed the plate in front of him suspiciously as it was placed down by the waitress. Betty had suggested that they go out somewhere different for dinner and he had reluctantly agreed all the while thinking about his cheeseburger and fries, which were across town at Pop’s. 

 

“It’s sushi.” Betty smiled encouragingly as she picked up her own chopsticks and took a piece from the plate in front of them. Jughead looked at the chopsticks in front of him and was not sure where to begin.  He knew what sushi was he wasn’t a neanderthal but a kid living on the Southside with an alcoholic father did not eat sushi, or use chopsticks for that matter. 

 

“I know that Betts, but what’s in it.”

 

“Just some salmon, tuna, chicken,” she explained as she pointed to various pieces on the plate in front of her. “Try some, you’ll like it.” He took the chopsticks in his hand and tried to copy her motions the utensil awkward in his hand as he attempted to pick up a piece of what she had told him was chicken. He dropped the piece back onto the plate and huffed as he tried to grasp the chopsticks correctly. He felt her fingers move over his as she leant over from her seat in the booth next to him. “Here.” He placed his thumb and finger where they needed to be and got him to make a pinching motion so that he could click the tips together. She removed her fingers and he went again to pick up the piece again quickly putting it in his mouth before he lost it again. 

He chewed the piece of sushi in his mouth as she watched him expectantly for his reaction. He finished chewing and swallowed. 

 

“Hmm.” He set the chopsticks back down on the table as he leant back against the booth deliberating on the new taste. 

 

“Well.” She pressed further. 

 

“It’s okay,” he relented. 

 

“You like it don’t you,” she teased a triumphant smile on her face. 

 

“I mean it’s not one of Pop’s burgers but it’s still good.” He mumbled as he reluctantly admitted to himself that it was in fact very good. But the familiarity of Pop’s was still calling him. 

 

“See I told you. Now try the salmon.” She picked up a piece with her own chopsticks and held it over to him. 

 

“Let’s not push it Betts. Leave the raw fish until next time.” She shrugged her shoulders popping the piece into her own mouth as he returned to the plate. She continued to challenge him over the years getting him to try new things and he never regretted a single one. 

 

**Who likes PDA more?**

 

The need to touch her has consumed him. Before Betty he would never have subscribed to the concept of PDAs. His life was private and he would have expected that his romantic life would have been even more so. But he can’t help it. Maybe it’s that small part of him that is worried about losing her to someone who deserves him more than him. He needs to show the world, this town that she is his. 

 

He presses his body up against hers as she lets out a little squeak surprised by his forcefulness and willingness to make out with her against her locker in between periods when the entire student population is milling around them. Not that she is complaining as Jughead’s tongue sweeps across her bottom lip and she groans against his mouth as his tongue explores her mouth.

 

“Ahem.” The two teenagers break apart at the sound to see Kevin and Veronica staring at them. Jughead’s arm is still wrapped around Betty not wanting to break contact with her. “I need to get to my locker.” Kevin explains as they both move aside giving him room. Betty can feel Jughead’s hand moving away from her arm, down her lower back before his hand is inside her rear pocket and she tries to hide her blush as he squeezes slightly. 

 

“You might want to put a hold on the PDA’s Jughead.” Veronica says as her eyes look behind the couple. “Mama Cooper is making her way down the hall.” Jughead’s hand moves away from Betty as if he has been electrified putting distance between them as Betty stifles a laugh, sharing a look with Veronica. There seemed to be only one thing in Riverdale that could dissuade Jughead from kissing Betty in public and that was the possible wrath of Mrs C. 

 

**Who would go and do something stupid for $20.00?**

  
  


The three of them stood outside Thornhill Manor, the creepy old house on the hill where the Blossoms lived. There were so many stories about that house and the ghosts that haunted the halls and the gardens that it was hard to know where they had originally come from, and if any of them were actually true. They looked beyond the gate at the tall house, dark and mysterious. If there was ever a haunted house in a horror movie it would look exactly like this. 

 

“I dare you 20 bucks to ring the doorbell Jughead.” Archie Andrews piped up breaking the silence. Jughead looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

 

“No way.” He shook his head and started to move away from the gate. Not wanting to participate in one of Archie’s stupid ideas. 

 

“Are you chicken?” Archie taunted. 

 

“No.” Jughead spun around to face him. “Why don’t you do it?”

 

“I asked you first.” Archie retorted his 12 year old self unable to come up with a better retort. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Betty said, as both boys spun around to face her, their mouths slightly ajar. She hated the way sometimes they didn’t include her in their stupid bets just cause she was a girl. Anything they could do, she could.

 

“You wouldn’t do it.” Archie said over his shoulder, which caused Betty to put her hands on her hips and stalk up to him, leaving millimetres between their noses. 

 

“Pay up and find out.” Archie sighed and pulled out the note, she went to grab it and he pulled it back. 

 

“You have to do it first.” His face was smug as he indicated to the manor. Betty just moved towards the gate and tightened her ponytail, before pushing the gate open. She flinched a little as it creaked at the movement before she continued her path to the front door. 

 

She gulped as her gaze drifted to the graveyard at the other side of the property, the large barn just beyond it, her imagination drifting to what they could keep in there. Would they put her in there if they caught her? She made the steps up to the front door her finger outstretched, taking a deep breath before she made contact with the button. 

 

“DUNG DUNG” A loud, thunderous sound filled the home and Betty stood there shocked for a moment before she could then hear movement inside and she turned and ran for the gate, where her two friends were still staring at her dumbstruck. 

 

“Run.” She shouted at them as she got closer, Archie started moving at the sound of her voice his athleticism helping him as he was soon a fair distance down the road. She grabbed Jughead by his shirt as she past him urging him to move with her as she could hear a voice shouting behind her, something about those damn kids. But the adrenaline kept her legs pumping fast underneath her as she and Jughead caught up to Archie closer to their homes. They were all bent over trying to re-catch their breaths as well as holding in the nervous laughter produced by the adrenaline running through them. 

 

“Pay up Archie.” She managed to get out through her uneven breaths and he slapped the note into her hand.

 

“Well deserved Betty, that was awesome.” Archie grinned at her and Jughead noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks as he did so. “So what are you going to spend the money on.”

 

“Well I was thinking some Pop’s milkshakes for all of us.” She put her arms over both of her friends shoulders as they laughed and made their way to have a victory milkshake at Pop’s. 

  
  
  


**Who is the one who lies awake at night if they don’t have the other’s arms around them?**

 

He is missing her like crazy. He scolds himself every night when he looks over at the empty space next to him and wonders if she finds it hard to sleep without him too. He reminds himself that he is the one that encouraged her to go. An internship with the New Yorker was not something you just turned down. He wouldn’t let her turn down an opportunity like that for him. That and Alice Cooper would have killed him if she found out Betty had turned down that promising career opportunity for him. And despite himself he had found himself growing to like Alice Cooper and seeking her approval, but he still had a health amount of respect for her as well as fear. 

 

He took out his phone and scrolled through their texts, imagined it was her voice reading them out to him. When that wasn’t enough he scrolled through his photos lingering on each one his fingertip running over the image of her hair imagining how it felt to run his fingers through it. How she would snuggle up to him through the night wrapping her smaller arms around his torso making him feel loved and safe. He tried to imagine them now the weight of them across his bare skin, her soft breaths on the back of his neck but his imagination was a poor imitation compared to the real thing and it brought him no relief only made him crave her more. He jolted when her face flashed up again on his screen, above the words ‘call incoming’ as he swiped across the screen to answer. 

 

“Juggie.” Her voice was quiet on the other end. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

 

“You didn’t.” He answers quickly, a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

 

“I couldn’t sleep and I just needed to hear your voice.” He settled his head on the pillow placing the phone next to his ear. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

**Who would be the one to cry at their wedding?**

 

He had always thought Betty was beautiful. Ever since that first day in kindergarten when she had told off Reggie for picking on him. Her blond pigtails glistening in the sun, her cheeks red and rosy. But he was going through the girls have cooties phase and would never had admitted to anyone. He continued to admire her as they grew up. The three musketeers, him, her and Archie. That was when he began to realise that she thought Archie was handsome. That she wanted Archie to be her boyfriend and not him. 

 

That year when Jason Blossom was murdered changed everything. Now she wasn’t only beautiful in his eyes. She was smart, determined and loyal. She was everything that he wanted and she was worth the risk of the chance that she might not see him as he saw her just to feel her lips against his own. When she had returned his kiss he knew then that he was lost to her. She had stolen his heart and he didn’t mind one bit. 

 

And now, as she walked down the long aisle, her arm linked with his very soon to be father-in-law he was struck again by just how beautiful she was and how he was so glad he had taken that leap of faith to kiss her. 

 

He felt her reach up when she arrived at the altar, to wipe away the tear sliding down his cheek with her thumb while she cupped his face in her hand. He had never been so happy. 

 

**Who buys all the parenting books?**

 

“I think we have enough Betts.” His arms were already feeling the weight of the books that Betty had piled high. He was behind his heavily pregnant wife as she moved around the bookshop. 

 

“Just one more.” She called out as she scanned the shelves in front of her searching for something in particular. She was 8 months pregnant and the reality that she would soon be responsible for another living person had hit her hard. She spent nights on the internet researching everything she could. He hadn’t been surprised Betty has always been an overachiever it made sense that this wouldn’t be any different. But he was starting to worry about how much pressure she was putting on herself and he could already start to see the warning signs. Her search became more frantic and he could hear her start to mutter under her breath, her breathing becoming more laboured. He put down the pile of books onto a chair and walked over to her. Her hands were already clasped into fists as he reached over to take them in his hands. 

 

He turned her to face him. “Betts.” His voice was soft and soothing. Her eyes met his and he could see the panic in them. He pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her, feeling her bump against his body. She leant her head onto his shoulder as his hand brushed over her hair, feeling her breathing become more even. “You are going to be the best mom this little girl could ever hope for.” He heard her sniff into his shoulder as she buried her face deeper. “And no amount of reading or parenting books is going to change that.” He felt a slight nod and he moved to press his hand against her belly, feeling the slight kicks against his hand. 

 

“I think she is saying she wants a strawberry milkshake from Pop’s.” 

 

“Is she?” he asked, happy to see the smile reaching his wife’s eyes again. Betty nodded. “Well who am I to say no to my two favourite girls.” He linked his arm with hers as they left the bookshop, the pile of books left forgotten on the chair. 

  
  
  


**Who would cheer on the other in an act of stupidity?“**

 

“You are one supportive girlfriend, Betty.” Kevin commented from beside her as they stood facing the stage where a long table was across the front with 10 people seated at it. They were stood in front of the seat of one Jughead Jones who gave them an enthusiastic wave from his place, in a gesture that was very uncharacteristic for the usually broody teen. 

 

“Well you know I guess this is kind of a passion for him. And I want to support him in that.”

 

“Even if it is a food eating contest.” Kevin quipped. 

 

Betty crossed her arms in front of her, “Yes, even if it is a food eating contest.” It was the Riverdale annual fair and after the murder of Jason Blossom, the shooting of Fred Andrews and the very near mutual destruction of both sides of town, some frivolity and fun was something the small town was in dire need of. She waved to Archie and Veronica who were making their way through the crowd. Their hands were clasped together as Archie led Veronica through the other onlookers to stand next to Betty and Kevin. Jughead gave another wave to his newly arrived supporters as the food was brought out onto the table in front of the participants. The announcer went through the competition rules while Jughead eyed eagerly the pile of burgers in front of him. Betty knew he must of been using all possible restraint to keep himself and his hands away from the temptation. The announcer began to count down as the competitors braced themselves. 

 

“4, 3, 2, 1.” A horn sounded and the 10 ravenous men and women lined along the table started to eat their food. Before Betty could stop herself she was cheering him on, her voice soaring above the crowd as he briefly looked up at her, giving her a quick thumbs up before he continued. She elbowed Kevin, encouraging him to cheer with her and soon they were all screaming Jughead’s name. 

 

Jughead was laying down in the back of Fred Andrew’s truck, clutching his belly. The small trophy next to him signifying his victory. Betty ran her fingers over his forehead as he groaned. 

 

“Was it worth it?” she asked as she took the trophy in her hand before turning back towards her very ill looking boyfriend. 

 

“Absolutely.” 

  
  


**Who would get the tattoo of their lover’s name?”**

 

“Okay now before you say anything just remember I was drunk and this is all Archie’s fault.” Betty offered him a smile as he groaned and lifted off his shirt. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the word on his left pectoral. ‘Betts’ in cursive. He watched her carefully awaiting a response. “Look I know it’s not me. I can probably get it removed.” He started to babble before she took a step towards him, her fingers reaching out to trace the curve of the ‘B’ and his breath stilled. 

 

He had come in worse for wear that morning.  Archie, his best man had promised a crazy bachelor party, despite Jughead’s very vocal protests and had delivered in full. She had been sitting at the breakfast bar eating her toast when he had slunk into the kitchen and told her he had done something stupid. Betty already had an inkling of what might have happened with Kevin sending her a photo earlier in the night of the group outside a tattoo parlour. But she had never expected Jughead to go through with it. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Her fingertip traced the outline of her name careful not to press too hard. 

 

“Like hell,” he admitted. Grateful for the fact that she didn’t seem to be freaking out. 

 

“Want me to kiss it better?” He nodded and she leant forward to press a feather light kiss against to red, skin surrounding the tattoo. He gripped the counter behind him as she continued the trail across his skin to up his collarbone, and neck before meeting his lips in a kiss. “I like it,” she whispers in between their heated kisses and despite the thumping in his head and his body’s protests he spins her round and hoists her onto the counter delighting in the feeling of her legs wrapping around his hips bring his body flush with her own. 

 

It’s the night after their wedding when she reveals her own little surprise to him, etched across her hip, forever his.

 

**Who would wear the other’s clothes in public?**

 

She tugs the flannel shirt tighter around her smaller frame, the garment swamping her as she walks into the school entry. Even though he is only across town she misses him. She worried for him being over at the Southside on his own. That she might lose him, that he might lose himself. 

 

They hadn’t discussed the jacket, not really. Her face has shown her disapproval and her concern that he would follow in his father’s footsteps. It was true that FP Jones was not a bad man, but he had made some bad decisions. She didn’t want him to make the same ones. 

 

His scent that lingered on the flannel brought her comfort which she desperately needed. She could hear the whispered breaths of her classmates.  _ ‘She’s dating one of them.’  _ She pulled the flannel tighter, grasping the front of the shirt so tightly in her hand that her knuckles turned white.  _ ‘Guess she really is a Serpent Slut.’  _ She tried not to let the words break through her armour, not to let them cut her she was a Cooper unkind things had been said about her family for years, especially the Cooper women. 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Kevin waiting for her at her locker. A friendly face in a sea of snickers and twisted expressions. He hugged her tightly and she accepted his embrace. 

 

“I’m sorry Betts.” He rested a hand on her shoulder as they broke their embrace. “Just when I was starting to like the guy.” Betty managed a slight laugh at his joke, only being reminded of the fact that he wasn’t there with her. She saw something flash in Kevin’s expression as she turned back to him after entering the combination on her locker which she couldn’t quite decipher. That was until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso pulling her into a strong chest that in recent times she had become intimately familiar with. 

 

“Why do my clothes always look so much better on you?” He whispered into her ear. The smile spread across her face as she spun round to face him. Without thinking of where they were, or even  _ who _ they were now she cupped his face in her hands before pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. His arms holding her close to him as she broke the kiss still smiling up at him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she asks grasping his arms tightly just to make sure he is real. 

 

“I missed you. And apparently someone’s mom had some strong and convincing argument with the school board.”

 

“Looks like me and Veronica aren’t the only ones totally shipping you two. Mama Cooper has joined the team.” Kevin stated as Betty shot him a smile. 

 

“So they said I could finish the school year here and then re-evaluate at the end of the year.” 

 

“I’m really glad Juggie,” Betty said as she squeezed him tighter in her embrace. Suddenly thanks to her mom the rest of the school year did not seem as daunting as it once had. She was keeping this particular flannel shirt of his it seemed to be a lucky one. 

 

**Who is the caring one who would do anything for you in an instant?**

 

There is a loud groan from the couch and Jughead is in the living room in an instant, hovering over Betty as she changes position. 

 

“You okay?” He asks not easily able to hide the concern from his voice. 

 

“Just moving.” Betty replies as she attempts again to change her position the size of her stomach at 9 months pregnant makes every movement, no matter how small difficult. 

 

“Let me help.” He offers his arm to hold onto as she grasps onto it and he hoists her into position as she struggles to move up the couch to lean against the armrest her pillows shifting around her. “Do you need more pillows?” He examines the current pillow situation as she shakes her head and gives a final shuffle to get herself into the desired position. 

 

“I wish she would just come already. She’s a week late.” Betty exclaimed, more than over being pregnant. “She must take after her dad.” She pointed an accusing finger at Jughead as if his trait for never being on time had somehow been passed down to his unborn daughter through genetics. 

 

“I don’t think it works like that.” He chuckled. Betty gave him a pointed look and he snapped his mouth shut. “Or maybe it does.” He eagerly suggested. Betty let out another frustrated groan. She was trying desperately to keep calm and patient especially with Jughead who had been supportive through the pregnancy. Giving into her crazy food demands at 3.00am in the morning, rubbing her feet when she couldn’t quite reach anymore. Even allowing Mama Cooper to move in for a short time once the baby was born at Betty’s request. 

 

“I’m sorry Jug, hormones.” He nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss against her damp forehead, sweaty from the moving around. 

 

“I’ll go get you some more water, and then I’m going to give you the best foot rub that is going to make you completely forget about little Miss’s tardiness.” He pat her leg as he went to move to the kitchen.

 

“Juggie,” she said quietly. “I think my water just broke.” Apparently Emily had perfect timing. 

  
  


**Who brings home a stray dog and begs the other to keep it?**

 

“Juggie!” He could feel his body tense up as he heard her voice shout from the kitchen. “What is this?” He rushed into the kitchen to find Betty looking down at the sheepdog that was in the middle of their kitchen. There was a set of muddy pawprints from the backdoor into the middle of the floor. The dog was happily sitting in front of Betty wagging his tail excitedly and Jughead just thanked his lucky stars that he had not jumped up to try and lick her, yet. 

 

“It’s a dog,” he replied plainly, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

 

“I can see that Jug. What is a dog doing in our kitchen?” The dog gave an excited bark at the raising of her voice and ran over to Jughead who bent down in an instant rubbing behind his ears. 

 

“Well I was walking home from the register and he kind of followed me. I thought maybe we could give him a home.” He pressed his head up against the older sheepdog who was now panting and Betty was not sure which one was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes at the moment. “Please.” There it was, the slight pout of his lips with those pleading eyes was her undoing. 

 

She let out a groan, “Fine.” 

 

Jughead wrapped his arms around the large dog who enthusiastically licked his face.

Betty came to bend down next to him, scratching the dog behind the ears. “I’m guessing you have already given him a name.” 

 

“Yep, Hot Dog.” 

  
  


**Who bounces their leg up and down constantly?**

 

She is trying to focus on her computer screen and the article that she is writing but her attention keeps drifting. It was their next issue following their expose on Chuck Clayton and the pressure is on to live up to the name that they have made for the Blue and Gold in the short time since it’s revival. 

 

She has started to notice little things about him that she never has before, or maybe she has and just hasn’t given them the attention in her mind that they now demand. He is bouncing his leg up and down as he types furiously at the keyboard, he does that, she’s noticed when he has an idea in his head that needs to be committed to the page and it’s as if his body can’t contain the idea and it’s excitement. It flows through his body as nervous energy until he’s finished and he will lean back in his chair his hands behind his head, give a deep sigh of satisfaction before calling her over. 

 

There is also the way how when he leans over to type into his laptop that that one stray curl that always seems to escape the confines of his beanie falls over his forehead, bouncing slightly as he bounces his own leg. She realises that she is staring at him now her own work long forgotten as she starts to imagine other things. 

 

She wonders what his hair is like now underneath that beanie, it’s been so long since she has seen him without it. Which leads to thoughts about what it might feel like under her fingertips. To run her fingers what she could only assume was a head of thick wavy locks. Her eyes travelled to his fingers, watching as they travelled almost elegantly across his keyboard and she was soon imagining them interlaced with her own, travelling delicately across her wrist, tracing the scars across her palm that she hid from the world. And then inevitably she was at his lips. Pursed in their concentration. They weren’t necessarily full nor thin,  _ perfect, _ and at that very thought a heat spread across her cheeks and down her neck. She wanted to know whether they were as soft as they looked. 

 

“Betts.” She blinked herself out of her musings at the sound of him saying her name. His mouth forming the words in a way that made her stomach flip, but in a good way. “I’ve finished, you want to have a look.” She plastered on the smile that had become so good at hiding her true intentions, the smile of a friend.  _ Not _ something else. Not what she really wanted. 

 

**Who proposes?**

 

All of a sudden that black velvet box feels so heavy in his pocket. He continues to watch her as she looks out over the city of Paris and he wishes he could freeze time if only for this moment. He knows she hates the word  _ perfect  _ but to him she is and always will be. She’s perfect for him. He walks to join her at the balcony after snapping his last picture of her, the wind whipping through her hair, the sun glistening making it look like spun gold. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She sighs at the contact and relaxes against his chest in his arms, her hands on his arms keeping him close. He leans his head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She muses, and he nods in agreement. He manages to slip one arm away returning to his pocket to pull out the little black box. 

 

“It sure is.” To be honest he couldn’t care less about the view or where they are. All that matters is that they are together. “Betts.” He starts and there is still that hesitation in his voice. No matter how many times he has practiced asking, choosing the right words the right moment he still is nervous. She turns her face to him concerned after all these years she can hear the slight change in his voice betraying his emotion. 

 

“Jug?” She turns her body to face him, her hand reaching up to rest against his check, eyes searching his. 

 

“Betts.” He starts again. Before he bends down to one knee, holding the box open in front of him like he has seen in a million movies when he worked at the drive in. “Will you marry me?” She is trying to find words but can’t, instead she nods her head enthusiastically, blinking back happy tears as he rises to encircle her in his arms. She pulls him into a kiss, pouring everything she has into it as he pulls her against him. The happy couple oblivious to the clapping of the crowd that has gathered around them. 

 

**Who is the one who can’t stop laughing when they are tired?**

 

“Stop it Juggie, stop it.” She said through her laboured breathing. 

 

“What?” he asks innocently before he does it again. She’s exhausted. Finals are coming up and she has been cramming like crazy the past few days. He had to practically drag her from her dorm room to come and see a movie with him. He reasoned that she needed to escape the confines of that room and her own expectations for one night. She had sighed heavily before shutting her laptop and letting him wrap his arms around her. 

 

They had gone to the local cinema. She hadn’t visited much not during her first year of college when she was trying so hard to make a good first impression. He had on the other hand visited every chance he got taking on a much more relaxed approach to the first year of college in contrast to her. 

 

He bent down to his popcorn box again picking up the pieces stuck to his tongue keeping a straight face as they tumbled back into the box, making Betty glad they weren’t sharing. It was silly she knew it was but she couldn’t help the laugh that was erupting from inside of her. Making it difficult to breath. Trying to catch her breath and just when she had managed to stifle her laugh to a giggle he would do it again, starting the loop all over again. 

 

“Please - Juggie - I can’t - breathe.” She managed to get out and he relented putting the box down on the empty seat next to him. She took a deep breath again and managed to calm herself only slightly giggling again as she pictured his antics again in her mind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her as close as the seats would allow and lent forward to steal a sip of her drink. “Hey,” she exclaimed pulling the drink away. 

 

“Come on Betts. I’ll share my popcorn.” 

 

“No way, Juggie.” A laugh starting to bubble up inside her again at the exaggerated pout on his lips as she returned her cup to between them offering him the straw, he took a long sip before pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. 

 

“It’s good to hear you laugh again Betts, even if I know it’s only because you are about to crash.” She slapped him playfully on the chest. 

 

“Am not.” She snuggled further against his chest as the lights dimmed in the theatre signalling the movie was about to start. He heard her chuckle at the ads playing on the screen before her breathing slowed and he looked down to see her eyes closed, glad that she had finally allowed herself a reprieve. He placed his lips gently against the top of her head, thankful that he was the one to give her some peace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
